Une Potter pas comme les autres
by Serrena Snape
Summary: Une vengeance sur le long terme. Dumbeldore se trompe de jumeaux et donc de survivant. Tandis qu'Henry Potter, vit sous les projecteurs et l'usurpation. Sa soeur, Angie, vit dans la solitude et l'oublie. Mais la vengence est proche, elle approche.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 :

Que dire de mon enfance ?

Que j'ai eu une enfance dorée ? ...oui

Que j'ai eu une enfance pleine d'innocence et d'inconcience ? ...oui

Que mes parents m'ont aimés et choyés ? ...oui

Oui...Jusquà l'âge de un an.

Oui après mes un an ce fut fini. Tout ça à cause de Dumbeldore.

Voldemort nous à attaqué, Henry et moi, le 31 octobre 1981. Nos parents, partis à une soirée de charité, nous ont laissé aux bons soins d'une nounou. Voldemort la tua en un rien de temps, puis s'attaqua nous.

Enfin à moi.

Mais il ne s'attendait pas que je produise " une bulle d'innocence". C'est un acte magique d'une grande purtée, qui lorsqu'elle est produite, est un bouclier impenêtrable L'avada du mage noir se retourna contre lui, et disparut. Faire cette bulle demande beaucoup d'énergie, donc ce fut endormie que nos parents m'ont retrouvé. Henry lui, avait reçu un morceaux de plâtre du plafond qui s'était en partis écroulé, laissant une cicatrice en forme d'éclaire sur le front, braillant de toute ses forces dans son berceau. Pour Dumbeldore et mes parents, cela ne faisait aucun doute, Henry était le survivant. Enfin c'est ce que déclara le vieux diabétique, car une seule un mâle pouvait faire de la magie en premier.

A partitr de là, je fus oubliée, ignorée. Les seules visites et cadeaux que je recevais venais des elfes de maison qui s'occupée de moi, veillant à ce que je ne meure pas de faim, et de mon parrain, Remus Lupin, loup garou. C'est d'ailleur lui que m'appris à lire, écrire; compter. Pour la magie, mes "parents" lui avait interdit de m'apprendre quoi que ce soit. Mais je n'ai pas attendu leur accord. Grâce aux livres, j'ai très vite compris la magie sans baguette.

Voilà comment j'ai grandit, je ne voyait que très rarement mes parents et mon frère jumeau.

Seule.

Seule parce que grâce à mon frère, mes parents ont renié mon parrain et l'ont chassés de leur misérable vie. Henry n'avait pas eu toute l'attention, qu'il aurait du avoir il a supplié nos parents de ne plus le laissé nous approcher. J'avais 5 ans.

Seule. Seule avec ma ranceaur, mon amertume et mes livres, deversant leur savoir en moi, sans pour autant étancher ma soif de connaissance. Ma rancoeur et mon amertue se sont transfromés au fils des ans en une haine douce et sournoise. Me bouffant de l'interieur. Un jour je me vengerai, un jour, quand je serais prête.

A 8 ans, je fis LA rencontre qui changea ma vie.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ FLASH BACK §§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Mes parents m'avait emmener avec eux pour faire dédicasser l'autobiographie du frangin. Et comme d'habitude, sitôt entrée dans la librairie, qu'il m'oublièrent. Alors je me suis refigié dans le raiyonnage le plus sombre et le plus silencieux. Les potions.

Plongée dans une livre particulièrement passionnant, je n'avait pas entendue, l'homme se rapprocher de moi, mais j'avais senti sa presence, une odeur muscé et sucrée. Donc je ne fis pas un bond de quinze mètre lorsqu'il s'adressa à moi.

- "Ce n'est pas vraimment un livre pour une petite fille". Dit il d'une voix douceureuse et feutré.

- "Je sais, je me renseigne, c'est tout". Dis je le plus sérieusement du monde.

- "Vraimment ? Mais comprend tu au moins ce que tu lis?"

- "J'ai 8 ans, monsieurs, encore heureux que je sache lire à mon âge." Dis en ne levant toujours pas les yeux vers lui.

- "Non comprend tu les formules et les manupulations écrites."

- "Pas tout non."

- "Hum. C'est bien ce que je pensé, vous les enfants vous..."

- "Ce que je ne comprend pas, c'est pourquoi certain ingrédient et pas d'autre. Exemple pour la potion de regénération sanguine. Il est dit qu'il faut ajouter des yeux de lézard à la sixième étapes, certainement pour stabiliser la mixture. Mais si on les remplace par des yeux de salamandre cela à le même effets et la potion devrait meiux se concerver. Non ?" Demandais je en le regardant enfin.

L'homme, grand et mince, habillé d'une grande robe noire, qui le rendait encore plus impressionnant, les cheveux tout aussi noir, tout comme ses yeux. Il me regardait comme si un troisième bras venais de me pousser. Il se reprit et s'accroupit à ma hauteur.

- "Si tu rajoute tu rajoute des yeux de salamandre, ta potion explosera car il ne faut pas les associer avec les langues de triton ajouté en deuxième étape." Me dit il d'une vois douce.

-" Oui c'est vrai. ...Et si on rajoute une feuille de laurier, cela pourrait peu être faire fusionner les deux ingrédients ? "

L'homme ouvrit la bouche de stupeur, le referma et reflechit rapidement. Puis me ragardant avec une legére admiration.

- " C'est possible, il faudrait que j'essais. Comment t'appele tu ?"

- "Angie Potter et vous ?"

Et pour la deuxième fois je vis le fond de ses amidales. Puis je vis son visage devenir dur et froid.

- "Severus Rogue." Dit il séchement.

- "Je vois." C'est à mon tour de me fermer et de laisser apparaître une image frigide." Le problème ne vient pas de moi mais de mon père. N'est ce pas ? Vous étiez son souffre douleur à Poudlard ? "

- "Votre père n'est qu'un..."

- " Abrutit .Lui qui se crois supérieur parout où il va". Les yeux sur mon livre je ne regarde même pas la réaction de Severus. Pour une fois que je peux cracher ma haine pour ma famille, je ne vais pas le laisser. "Si prétentieux, si arrogant, lui et mon crétin de frère. Il sont si fier de leur petit fiston adoré. Vous saviez que la première manifestation magique d'Henry était à l'âge de 6 ans ? Moi 3. Mais personne de l'a su. Parce que personne de fait attention à moi. J'ai plus de connaissence et de puissance magique que lui, mais c'est lui que mes parents vois, pas moi. Je les hais..Je les hais tous, et un jours, je causerai leur perte. Je suis peu être une Potter de sang et de nom, mais pas de mentalité et encore moins d'éducation. Je me suis faîtes seule."

Durant ma tirade, je m'était levée et faisait face de ma petite taille à cet homme qui avait osé me traiter de Potter. Mes yeux s'était embumés de larme de colère, mon corp tremblait de rage, mes poings était si serré que mes jointures sont devenue blanche. Il regardait bizzarement, je n'arrivait pas à lire en lui.

- " Je vous ferez parvenir le resultat de votre mélange. Si vous avez un jours besoin d'aide, n'hésité pas. Je hais votre famille autant que vous. Si vous..."

- "Angie, qu'est ce que tu fais ?" Dit une vois en colère. "Servelius, qu'est ce tu fais là ?" Dit mon père du voix menaçante.

- "Je discutais potion avec ta fille." Répondit Rogue. " Elle est très intélligente, cela à dut sauter une génération certainement."

- "Angie, viens ici." Dit il en cracha mon prénom.

- "Non, je ne suis pas un chien, je ne..."

Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'évité la gifle qui me fit reculer de trois pas.

- "Je suis ton père tu n'as pas à me parler ainsi, maintenant viens." siffla t'il.

Puis il me m'attrappa par le col de ma robe

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ FIN FLASH BACK §§§§§§§§§§§§

C'est à partir de ce moment que mon père commença à me battre. Dés qu'il y avait un truc qui le contrarier, qui n'allait pas à la maison ou au travail, je pouvait être sur qu'il allait se défouler sur moi, à coup de gifle ou de boucle de ceinture.

Seul Severus me permis de tenir. Grâce à lui je pouvait me livrer, et deverser ma haine, sinon je sais qu'elle m'aurait rendu folle. Je ne l'ai plus jamis revue depuis se jours jusqu'a mes 11 ans. Mais je lui écrivais presque tous les jours. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il ressentait à mon égard. Et à vrais dire je m'en fous, c'est lui mon défouloir.

C'est à 9 ans que j'ai decouvert que j'étais Fourchelangue. Et donc c'est là que j'ai decouvert que c'était moi la survivante. Ce jour là, j'ai eu un fou rire le plus dément que j'ai jamais eu.

Puis j'ai reçu ma lettre pour Poudlard.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ FLASH BACK §§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Arrivée sur le chemin de Travers, avec mes parents et mon frère, nous nous sommes fait aussitôt assaillit par des fans voulant parler avec leur héro. Du coup, mon père m'attrappa pas le col de ma robe et me colla une bourse pleine de gallion.

- "Va faire tes achats." Dit il sans me regarder.

Parfait au moins je ne les aurais pas dans les pattes. Direction Guippure

Alors que la couturière prend mes mesures, Un père et son fils, aussi blond lune, l'un que l'autre, qui me regardèrent de haut, entrèrent dans la boutique. Des Malfoy. Et qui arrive derrière ? Severus. Il n'a pas changé. Lui aussi me regarde, les sourcil fronssés.

La couturière s'éloingna de moi et prend en charge le fils Malfoy, l'installa sur le podium à coté de moi et s'en alla dans la reserve. L'occassion de parler.

- "Alors Severus, comment va tu ? Hate de nous voir débarquer dans ta classe?" Demandais je ironique. Je le vois lever son sourcil et c'est l'illumination.

- " Angie ? Demanda t'il peu sûr. Je lui confirme d'un mouvement de la tête." Qu'est ce que tu as changée, je ne t'ai pas reconnue et non je n'ai pas vraimment hate de voir tout ces crétins débarqué dans mes cachots. et t'en que j'y pense, tu avais pour le miel, cela reduit de moitité l'agréssivité du loup garou. "

-" Ah! tu vois j'ai toujours raison."

- " Modeste avec ça ".

- " Toujours" Repondit je avec un large sourire.

- "Où sont ils ?" Demanda t'il grave. Je sais qu'il parle de mes parents.

- "Certainement en train de s'offrir un bain de foule" Repliquais je je m'en foutiste.

- "Non il n'y à personne sur le chemin...Ah quoi que maintenant que j'y pense, j'ai remarqué qu'il y avait un attrouppement anormal devant la devanture de chez Ollivanders."

- " Cherche pas plus loin, ils sont là. Mais qu'elle sera la nature de sa baguette. Par merlin que de "suspense".

- " Je te trouve bien insolente"

- "Tu le sais bien je n'est aucune éducation."

Un bruit de gorge nous interrompt dans notre conversation.

- " Oh navré." Comprit Severus. " Angie, je te presente mon meilleur ami Lucius Malfoy et son fils et mon fillieul, Drago. Lucius et Drago, je vous présente Angie Potter."

- " Enchantée messieurs." Les deux surtouts trop surpris pour parler d'autant que les couturières arrivèrent pour s'occuper de nous.

J'avais une assez bonne vue sur la rue et vit de très loin l'arrivée des¨Potter.

- "Merde ils arrivent. Vous avez fini ?" Demandais je à la couturière.

- "A l'instant Miss."

- "Bien ! Empaquetté le tout. Vite !"

- "Sev. Tu t'arrache avec moi avant qu'ils arrivent ?"

- "Avec joie. Mais quel language !" S'exclame Severus.

- "Tout dans les livres et dans la rue."

- "D'accord, je vois. Du moment que tu quitte ta baraque, tu t'en fous."

- "Yes. Allez Grouille ! Mr Malfoy, ravi de vous avoir rencontré. Drago, je te revois à Poudlard."

J'ai payé et nous avons détaller rapidement.

L'apothiquaire, plume, chaudron, parchemin et livres, je fis mes achats dans la joie et la bonne humeur en compagnie de Severus, tout en jouant à cache cache avec ma famille.

Cela faisait la troisième baguette que j'essayais sans succée chez Ollivanders.

Puis il fut pris d'une illumination et partis dans le fond de sa boutique, reviens et me tend une baguette. Une douce chaleur qui vient de la baguette envahie mon être et de petite étincelle s'échappe de celle ci.

-" Etrange." Murmurre Ollivanders

Je reprend peu à peu mes esprits.

- "Excusez moi , Mais qu'est qui est étrange ?"

- " Je me souviens de chaque baguette que j'ai vendus. Miss Potter. Hors, il se trouve que la plume ,qui se trouve dans votre baguette, a fournis une seule autre plume. Il est étrange que ce soit cette baguette qui vous est convenue, quant on sait que c'est sa soeur qui à fait la cicatrice de votre frère."

Gloups

J'entendis Severus bouger nerveusement derrière moi.

Je plonge mon regard dans celui d'Ollivanders, il très bien compris la situation.

- "Puis je compter sur votre discretion? "

Ollivanders semble refléchir et hésité.

- Sachez que, à sa demande , je devrais prevenir le professeur Dumbeldore lorsque je vendrais cette baguette. Mais vous savez avec l'âge, les trous de mémoire se font de plus en plus fréquent.

- Merci je ne l'oublirais pas.

Une fois sortis de la boutique, Severus me regardait bizzarement.

- Oui, c'est moi pas lui. Mais pour le moment c'est plus simple que personne n'en sache rien. Pour tous le monde.

Après un moment de silence palpable, il repris enfin la parole.

- Que compte tu faire ?

- Pour le moment, je n'en sais rien. Je n'ai que 11 ans. Je suis encore en apprentissage. Je suis inutile, pour le moment. Pour tous.

- Je t'aiderais du mieux que je peux.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ FIN DE FLASH BACK §§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Puis enfin la liberté, je suis enfin rentrée à Poudlard. Répartition.

SERPENTARD !

Le ledemain c'était une beuglante de mon père qui arriva au petit déj.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ FLASH BACK §§§§§§§§§§§§§§

J'arrivait dans la grande salle pour prendre mon petit déjeuné en compagnie de Blaize et de Drago. Dès le repas de la veille, je me suis tout de suite très bien entendue avec ses deux là.

L'arrivée du courrier interrompit toute les conversations. Et une enveloppe rouge atterrit de moi. AIE

" ANGIE POTTER !!!!!!!!!

JE N'AI JAMAIS EU AUSSI HONTE DE TOUTE MA VIE !!!!!!!

COMMENT A TU OSE ALLER CHEZ LES SERPENTARDS !!!! TU LA HONTE DE LA FAMILLE !!!!!!

TA MERE ET MOI SOMMES VRAIMMENT HUMILIE !!!!!!!!

NOUS NE VOULONS PLUS TE REVOIR JUSQU'AU MOIS DE JUIN ET LA PEUX TE JURER QUE JE TE FERAIS REGRETTER CETTE TRAHISON !!!!!!!!!

Quant à toi mon fils chérie, ta mère et moi sommes vraimment fier de toi et rappel toi, soit gentils avec les plus faibles que toi. Ta mère t'embrasse.

James Harold Potter

Auror en chef du ministère."

Et là se fut la stupeur dans la grande salle certainnement que tous le monde s'attendait à me vois pleurer ou autre chose. Mais je crois que j'ai choqué. En effet, durant tout le blabla de mon paternel, j'ai continuer à déjeuné comme si de rien et lorsque l'envelloppe rouge s'est enflammée, je me suis même permit une petite remarque.

- " T'a pas entendue quelque chose ?" Demandais à Drago

-" Non, je ne crois pas." Répondit le blondinet rentrant rapidement dans mon jeu.

- "C'est bien ce qui me semblais. Bon vous venez, on va être en retard en cour."

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ FIN FLASH BACK §§§§§§§§§§§

Dire que cette première année fut la première fois je vis réelement. Les serpentard sont ma famille. Tous les ainés tombèrent sous mon charme et Severus au fils du temps pris la place de père dans mon coeur.

Henry et son trio d'or, Ronald Weasley, roux grand benêt, suit mon frère pour sa célèbrité et Hermione Granger, Miss-je-sais-tout et rat de bibliotèque, avait decouvert que Voldemort chercher à revenir. Et con et inconcient comme il est, il faillit se faire tuer si je n'était pas intervenue discretement pour lui sauver la vie. Evanouis, Quirrel qui s'appréter à le tuer, je lui lança un incendio qu'il ne pu evité. Il s'enflamma rapidement et toujours de ma cachette je vis Voldemort hurler sa colère sous sa forme d'esprit. Non pas que cela me dérangerait qu'il créve mais c'est moi qui moi ou grace à moi, qu'il mourra et pas avant. Et devant mes parents.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

**Deuxième année.**

La haine que j'éprouve pour ma famille et pour le monde sorcier s'intensifit.

J'ignorait qu'il était possible de haïr à ce point.

Elle me ronge et me dévore de l'intérieur.

Part contre, plus de doute, les serpentards sont ma seule famille, pleine de frère et de soeur, qui compte pour moi et sur qui je peux compter.

Drago, grand frère protecteur, prêt à me conseiller à fusillier le premier qui me regarde de travers.

Blaise, celui qui vous rend le sourire avec deux vannes foireuses, même quand vous n'avez qu'une seule envie, reste planqué sous la couette avec pour seule compagnie un pot de glace et un paquet de mouchoir.

Théo, lui c'est la Zen hatitude. Un pétage de cable, stesser ou énervé, toujours les paroles ou le geste qui vous calme.

Pansy, prête à t'écouté sans te juger, juste là, une oreille attentive. Ce qui ne l'empéche pas d'être la reine des potins et d'être au courant du dernier truc à la mode.

Crabbe et Goyle, eux, deux grosses nounoux toujours présent pour protéger les plus jeunes où préter main forte à moindre pépin.

Et au dessus de cela, notre père à tous, Severus Rogue, notre directeur de maison. Présent pour nous protéger des attaques des autres maison et des autres prof. qui ne se géne pas pour nous enfoncer plus bas que terre.

Oui la survit de la noble maison de Salazar Serpentard est l'union et la solidarité entre ses membres.

Bon je ne vais pas vous casser les avec ma vie donc je vais vous faire un petit résumé de ma vie jusqu'à ma septième année.

**La deuxième année**

La chambres des secrets fut ouverte, je vous passe les détails mais je ne vous raconte pas comment j'en n'ai chier pour que nul ne sache que je parle Fourchelangue et comment j'ai ouvert la chambre pour aller chercher cette petite conne de ginny Weasley. J'ai devancer mon frère dans la chambre, et me suis cacher, j'ignore comment le basilic à fait pour ne pas me sentir mais quoi qu'il en soit j'ai vu mon frère pour la première fois de sa vie, "être un héro". Mort de trouille lors d'une attaque du serpents géant, il leva l'épée de Godric Gryffondor et l'empala dans un cri plus que éfféminé. Coup de bol quoi.

Et du haut de mes douze ans, j'ai vu avec émerveillement la version ado de Voldemort, Tom Elvis Jedusor. Grand brun, de légère bloucles brune encadré un visage fin et aristo. Les yeux noirs, le nez fin le bouche rouge et fine. L'héritier de serpentard était un beau garçon

Enfin bref, accueillit en héro et en sauveur de l'humanité, ni mon frère ni personne, ne sut ma complicité dans cette histoire. Sauf peu être Severus qui me regardait d'une drôle de façon.

**Troisième année**

Il ne se passa rien d'extraordinaire, à part l'évasion de Pettegrow et le retour de Remus. Après des débuts difficiles, il repris avec joie, sa place de parrain dans mon coeur et réussit à avoir des conversations civilisées avec Severus. Il m'appris le sort du Patronus, une magnifique panthère blanche et lumineuse, qui fit la fierté des deux hommes.

A la fin de l'année scolaire, nous avions repéraient le rat dans le parc de Poudlard, grâce la carte du maraudeur, confisqué à mon frère durant l'année. Nous avions réussit à le capturer, mais l'arrivée de mon frère et de ses chien-chien, Granger et Weasley, fit diversion. Le rat en profita pour prendre la fuite et comble du hasard, la pleine de leva. Rémus, durant la cohut général, en avait oublier de prendre sa potion Tue-loup et se transforma.

Severus nous protégea, grace à son animagus de lynx et nous en a profités pour jouer à sauve qui peut, en compagnie des trois autres et de Drago et Blaise, qui m'avaient suivit dans cette aventure.

"Traumatisé", mon frère ne se géna pas pour lacher au petit déj, le lendemain que Rémus était un loup-garou, l'obligeant à démissionner.

**Quatrième année**

La coupe de feu. Dumstrang et Beaubâton.

Mon frère comme quatrième champion.

La crise de colère de mon prère, d'hystérie de ma mère, mon frère qui se pavane comme un paon.

Des dragons comme première épreuve, le lac comme deuxième. Je reconnais que mon fragin à du courage pour tout affronter. Courage arranger, puisque Hagrid ne c'est pas géné de lui montrer les dragons avant l'épreuve ou d'ordonner à un elfe de maison d'aller voler de la branchiflore dans la réserve personnel de Severus.

Krum qui me court après, aller savoir pourquoi. En tout cas je me retrouve être sa cavavièle pour le bal, affublée d'une robe verte bouteille, les cheveux lâches parsemés de paillettes et légèrement maquillée.

Le seul truc qui m'interpelle, c'est Maugrey, le prof de DCFM. Paranoïaque, limite scyzo. Il fit l'erreur de boire sa flasque près de moi un jour, et je reconnu sans aucune difficultée l'odeur infame du polynectar. Mais qu'il est t'il ?

Ca y est il est revenue, je le sais, je le sent. La connection entre lui et moi est réactivée. ma cicatrice me picote.

Cédric est mort et mon frère fut libéré par Voldemort, qui comme moi. Ne veux pas qu'il meurt seul mais au yeux et à la vue de tous.

Lorsque Maugrey enmene mon frère à l'interieur, je les suit. J'écoute à la porte suffisamment longtemps pour découvrir qu'il est un mangemort. Je fit irruption dans la pièce, et je n'hésite pas une seconde.

- "Oubliette ! Expélliarmus !"

Mon sort atteint Henry avant qu'il n'ai eu le temps de comprendre et la baguette de Maugrey attérit droit dans ma main.

- "Il est temps pour vous de levée le camp, si vous ne vous pas recevoir le baiser du Détraqueur." Dit je en lui montrant sa glace à ennemie, où l'on distingue nettement Dumby, Mago et mon père." Venez ! Vite."

On laisse mon frère sur sa chaise et nous partons. Arrivée au passage secret de la sorcière borgne, je murmurre le mot de passe et on s'y engouffre.

- "Il vous méne droit à Près au Lard, là bas vous pourrez transplaner."

- "Pourquoi faites vous cela ? Je suis..."

- "Je sais ce que vous êtes et qui vous servez. Et j'ai mes raisons. Par contre je ne sais pas qui vous êtes ?"

A peine ai je fini ma phrase que le polynectar cesse d'agir et dévoile le visage d'un assez bel homme même si on voyais que ses traits étaient marqués.

-" Bel homme." Dis je avec un fin sourrire." Et vous êtes ?"

- "Braty Croptom jr."

- "Enchantée, mais vous n'êtes censer être à Azkaban et mort et entérrer ?"

- "Si, mais..."

- "Plus tard votre vie, car je ne doutes pas que nous nous revérons Vous aurez le temps de me la raconter. Bonne chance Barty. Ah et pour votre Maître dites lui que pour le moments une gamine de quatorze ans ne lui sert à rien, je n'ai pas fini mon apprntissage. Je viendrais à lui lorsque je me jugerais prête."

- "Vous avez déjà un excellent niveau."

- "Oh c'est vrais !" Dit je niaisement en battand furieusement de cils puis je repris sérieusement. "Dit lui surtout une chose. Je peux lui promettre que mes parents et mon frère ne mourront que lorsque MOI je l'aurais décidé et pas avant. Je lui promet que mon frère mourra de sa main et ce devant mes parents, le tous devant moi, devant le monde entier. Mais maintenant, pas encore. Car croyez moi j'ai autant de raisons de haïr mes parentset mon frère que lui. Un jours il comprendra."

- "Je connais cette haine. J'avais la même pour mon père."

- "Il temps pour vous de partir? Au revoir Barty, nous nous reverrons."

- "Faîtes attention à vous Miss."

**Cinquième et sixième année.**

Elles furent d'un ennuie mortelle. Je continue à augmenter ma puissance, mes connaissance ma magie. Je suis devenue animagus, une panthère noire aux yeux vert brillants comme des emeraudes et une petite tache blanche sur l'épaule. Emplacement de ma cicatrice, connection entre Voldemort et moi. Merci Severus pour m'avoir appris l'occulmencie et la légilimencie.

Si Voldemort, à bouger en cinquième. Il detruit le département des mystères et y a voler la fameuse prophétie. Celle qui dit, c'est toi ou moi.

Et durant toutes c'est année, ma relation entre moi et ma famille est aller de mal en pire.

Mon frère continue de me snober et de m'humillier devant nos parents vu qu'il ne peux le faire à Poudlard.

Ma mère continua comme d'habitude, c'est à dire, je ne vois rien, je n'entend rien, je fais rien. L'ignorance et l'indifférence dont elle fait preuve était tout aussi blessante que les coups de mon père qui ont continué à pleuvoir durant toutes ces années.

Mais maintenant j'en ai rien à carrée. Je n'entend plus ma majorité pour pouvoir être débarrassé de cette famille enfoiré.

**Septième année**

C'est là que me vie pris un tounant décisif.

Nous étions le 3 septembre. Je suis majeur depuis un mois et je crêche chez Dray. Son père chelou mais pas désagréable. Convoquer dans le bureau du dirlo. Ne me doutant pas un seule instant du piège grossier qui m'attend.

Dumby deserta son bureau et le laissa à mon père qui en profita pour m'en coller deux, m'éclatant un vaisseau sanguins du nez et la lèvre. Tout ça pour m'annoncé que sa tante était morte mais que je n'était pas convier aux funérailles.

Merci Merlin.

Puis il partis en m'en recollant une au pasage me laissant un bleu sur la joue.

Je reste un instant seule méditant à diverse façon de torturer ce salaud qu'est mon géniteur. Un objet sur une étagère attire mon attention.

C'est une petite boule, une sphère parfaite rettenue par une cordellette. Tel un pendentif. Je bloque, non je scotche totalemment dessus. Totalement hypnotisé, je ne rend pas compte du changement du décor et surtout du changement de temps.

Quand je réussit à décrocher mon regard de la petite boule. Je me rend enfin compte du chagement.

Je suis toujours devant le bureau du dirlo, mais l'ambiance de la pièce et les objets ont changés. Et surtout, à la place de Dumbeldore, ce trouve un autre homme, petit, trapu et chauve. Le visage rond et joviale. Une robe de sorcier total retro et les yeux frétillant d'amusement et d'exitation.

- Bonjours Miss, je me prèsente Alfonse Dippet, directeur de Poudlard. Nous sommes le 3 septembre 1945. Et vous êtes ?

- ...Dans une sacrée merde. Putain dans quoi je me retrouve embarquer? Sev et Rem vont me tuer.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

_- Bonjours Miss, je me présente, Alfonse Dippet, directeur de Poudlard. Nous sommes le 3 septembre 1945. Et vous êtes ?_

_- ... Dans une sacrée merde. Dans quoi je me suis encore embarquée. Sev et Rem vont me tuer._

Malgrès mon language, Dippet pouffe de rire.

- Ne vous inquiété pas, cela va bien se passer. Le pendentif que vous avez dans les mains, se nomme la sphère de destinée. En tout cas elle est nommée ainsi par les sorciers. Elle fut créée par la magie elle-même. Nul ne peux la considérer comme sa propriété, nul ne peux la contrôler. Elle agit comme bon lui semble. Si elle est venue à vous, si elle a jugée bon de vous amener à nous c'est qu'elle a de bonne raisons.

- Mais comment vous savez ...?

- J'ai eu à faire à elle, il y a longtemps. J'était alors qu'un enfant. Nul ne se souviendra de vous, ni de votre venue. Que vous soyez du futur ou pas, personne ne se souviendra de vos dires. Personne sauf les personnes qui vous vu arriver. C'est à dire nous quatre.

Même si je ne m'était pas retourné, j'avais sentis leur présence derrière moi depuis mon arrivée.

Trois garçons, trois jeunes de mon age.

Le premier, pas de doute. Il s'agit d'un Malfoy. Blond lune, cheveux long, les yeux gris aciers, le port aristocratique, genre balais dans le cul. Cela ne peux qu'être que Abraxas Malfoy, le grand père de Drake.

Le second pas de doute non plus, le teint bazamé, les cheveux châtains coupé court, les yeux violets. Julius Zabinni. Grand père de Blaise.

Quant au troisième, mon coeur rata un battement. Tom...

Depuis la chambre des secrets. Ce visage m'avais tant manqué. Ses yaux noirs si profond, grouffre sans fin. Ses traits si fins, sa peau si blanche, sa bouche rose.

- ...ss ...iss miss !

- Pardon, mais cela fais bizarre de voir les grand père de mes deux meilleur amis. Dis je en désignant Malfoy et Zabinni.

- Donc vous venez du futur. Qui vous a fait cela ?

- Mon père.

- Quoi !! mais pourquoi ?

- Ben ...parce que je suis le mouton noir de la famille. Je suis plus belle, plus intélligente, meilleur en quidditch et meilleur en classe et plus puissante que mon frère jumeau. Le problème c'est, comme vous pouvez le constater je suis à Serpentard, et donc pour une Potter cela équivaut à de la haute trahison. Mon nom est Angie Potter.

- Donc Harold Potter est...

- Mon grand père. Un vieux con, qui estimait que j'était juste bonne à me faire engrosser par le premier "peine cul" qui passait par là. quant il a passer l'arme à gauche, je me suis offert ma première cuite. Un trou noir dans ma vie.

Je peux entendre un pouffant dans mon dos.

Dippet eu un regard compatissant.

- Bon quoi qu'il en soit vous allez devoir rester à notre époque durant une année entière.

- 1 an !!

- Ne vous tracassez pas. Vous reviendrez à l'instant même où vous êtes partis, personne ne se rendra compte que vous êtes partis. Vous ne vieillirez pas.

Il ouvrit l'un de ces tiroirs pour sortir un petit sachet de la taille d'un poing, remplis de gallions.

- Voici la bouse d'entrée de Poudlard. Elle permet aux élèves, qui ne peuvent subvenir à leur besoins, de poursuivre quand même leur études à Poudlard. Elle sert bien souvent au nombreux orphelin de notre monde.

Je sent Tom se tendre derrière moi.

- Messieurs, vous êtes dispensés de cour pour la journée. Vous allez lui servir de chaperon, durant ces achats. Miss Potter vous serez annoncée avant le repas. Messieurs, miss, je ne vous retient. Passer une bonne journée.

Une fois sortis du bureau. Les trois autres serpentard me regardèrent bizzarement.

- Quoi ?

- Rien. C'est juste que c'est bizzare. T'es à Serpentard et t'es un Potter. Me répondit Malfoy.

- Et oui, Abraxas, à moi aussi, mon nom de famille sonne comme une insulte à mes oreilles. Répondit je avec un large sourire.

- On a pas besoin de se présenter ? Demanda Zabinni

- Non inutile. Je vous connait tous. ...Bon ! On y va. Je dois passer à l'infirmerie pour me refaire une beautée et je ne tient pas à passer mes journées dans les boutiques.

- Tu n'aime pas ça. Pourtant t'es une fille. Rétorque Tom avec une voix grave et feutrée

- Oh ! Je suis une fille ? Putain, merde heureusement que tu es là, tu es mon héro. M'exclamais-je en papillionnant des cils. Et non, je ne suis pas une de ces poufs superficiel, qui ne pense qu'à leur maquillage et à leur tenue. Désolée, de te décevoir, mais je ne vais pas glousser ou soupirer sur ton passage beau brun. Répliquais-je ironique

Tom me lance un regard noir et se met en marche, particulièrement véxé.

Jupes, chemisiers, gilets, robes d'école, chaussures, chaussettes, pantalons large et moullants, pulls large et moullant, soutifs, culottes, manteaux, produits de beautée, fourniture scolaire.

J'EN PEUX PLUS !! JE HAIS FAIRE LES MAGASINS !! OUUUUIIIIIINNNNNNNNN !!

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§!

- Cher élèves votre attention s'il vous plait. Réclame Dippet. Aujourd'hui, la magie, celle qui nous entoure, celle qui est en nous, celle qui nous a créée, a accomplis un miracle. Elle a amenée vers nous une jeune fille. Elle nous viens du futur et donc je vous prierez de ne pas lui poser de questions inutiles. Déjà répartie à son époque? je vous prie donc d'accueillir chaleureusement Miss Angie Potter, de Serpentard.

Ca y est la bombe est lachée, je sort de ma cachette et m'avance vers ma table, sous les yeux exorbités, surpris ou remplis d'horreur des élèves. Zabinni se décale pour me faire de la place, me retrouvant en face de Tom.

- Salut !!

- Potter, t'a rien à faire ici. Siffla la fille sur ma droite

- Bah techniquement non, vu que je ne sois pas de cette époque.

- T'es pareil que les autre Potter

- Génétiquement hélas oui, mais je remercie Merlin chaque jours pour m'avoir doté d'un cerveaux, contrairement à mes géniteurs.

Certain se mirent à rire.

- Je continue de penser que tu n'a pas ta place chez nous, avec ton sourire et tes yeux rieur.

- Oui parfaite couverture, qui pourrait penser que ,sous ce charmant sourire, je suis à deux doigt t'éclater la tête si tu continue à me prendre la tête. Regarde bien, tu trouve toujours mes yeux rieur ?

Elle me regarde de ces yeux marrons, et la voit dégluttir avec difficultée. D'après Severus, je suis flippante quand j'aborde un large sourire avec cette lueur de démance dans mes yeux.

- Qui est tu ? Lui demandais je.

Ma voix enjoué à laissé la place à une voix froide et glacial.

- Eli... Elisabeth Black.

- Black ? Intérréssant.

Le reste du repas se passa sans incident. Malfoy et Zabinni me fit la conversation.

Durant tout le repas, j'ai sentis le regards brulant du Tom sur moi. Je sais que j'ai piqué sa curiosité lors de mon altercation avec Elisabeth.

J'ai sentis également un autre regard, plus brulant, plus calculateur. Dumbeldore me regardait avec intensité.

Lorsque vint le moment de retourner dans notre salle comune, nous nous fîmes interpellé par mon ancêtre.

- Tu es la honte de notre famille. Cracha Harold Potter

- Je suis d'accord avec toi, mais que veux tu, on ne choisit pas sa famille. Dis je pleine d'ironie.

- Je ne te laisserai pas déshonnorer notre famille.

- Non. Rassure toi. Soufflais je en me rapprochant de lui, puis en lui chuchottant. Je vais faire mieux que ça, je vais la détruire.

Je m'éloingne de lui et un large sourire barre mon visage lorsque que je vois avec délectation l'expression d'horreur sur son visage.

" Vipères", La statue de serpent se décale pour nous laisser entrer dans la salle commune.

Verte, sombre, sobre, notre salle commune m'a toujours apaiser.

Je partage ma chambre avec Elisabeth, Mary Richmont, Malicia Green et Eileen Prince.

Elisabeth est grande, bien formé brune avec de grosse boucle bien formées, les yeux marrons, un petit nez, une bouche rose. Mary, elle, est petite blonde toute menue, peu de forme, mais un très jolie visage. Les cheveux coupé au carrée encadre avec finesse son visage de porcelaine. De beaux yeux noirs, la peau ivoire, une bouche ronde rouge. Malicia posséde un magnifique crinière rousse, digne d'une Irlandaise. De taille moyenne avec des formes généreuse. Des yeux bleu, des taches de rousseur. Quant à Eileen, un rideaux de cheveux noir allant jusqu'à la taille, de grand yeux noir, une peau pâle, grande, de jolie forme.

Je m'allonge avec délectation dans les draps frais de mon lit. La journée fut riche en émotion. Suis-je amoureuse de Tom. Je me pose la question. Cela ne m'est jamais arrivée. Biensur, j'ai déjà couché avec des garçons. Mais aucun n'a fait battre mon coeur comme Tom ne sais le faire. Un simple regard de sa part et mon coeur s'emballe et mon corps s'embrase.

J'ai une année pour connaître Tom et plagnifier mon retour avec lui pour lui faire gagner la guerre. Ainsi j'aurais ma vengeance, ainsi j'aurais le tête de mes parents.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

§§§§§§§§§ POV Tom §§§§§§§§§§§§

Je n'ai jamais vu une fille aussi étrange, lunatique et complexe qu'Angie Potter

Les yeux émeraudes pétillants de vie, un sourire dents blanches toutes sorties, une élégance sans nom, des gestes gracieux. Une débitation de 36 conneries à la minute, allant de l'ironie à la vérité, en passant par le sarcasme. Enjouée, joviale, pleine d'énergie, elle apporte dans la maison de mon ancêtre un vent de fraicheur très apprèciable de mes camarades. Cerveau initial de toute les blagues qui visent les Gryffondors, en particulier son grand père. Elle devenue très complice avec les filles de son dortoir, mais cela ne l'empêche pas de venir trainer avec Malfoy et Zabinni durant un après midi.

Et le lendemain matin, un visage froid, le regard glacial. Distante, insociable et sauvage, elle ne parle que pour deverser son venin de paroles sur toute personnes qui à le malheur de lui parler. La dernière fois, elle a cassé le nez d'une pauvre fille de poufsouffle de 5ème année, parce qu'elle lui barrait le chemin. Irritable et violante, elle reste seule à ruminer ses sombres pensées.

Et par Salazar, qu'elle belle. Vision enchantresse, ensorcelleuse maléfique.

Grande brune 1m75, les cheveux longs jusqu'au milieu du dos. Ses grands yeux d'un vert profond, brillant d'intélligeance et de ruse, se teintent de noir lorsqu'elle est en colère. Un ventre plat, des seins ferme, des jambes fuselées des fesses rondes, une taille fine, des hanches étroites, elle posséde un corps de rêve, sur lequel je fantasme sans pudeur durant mes nuits, mais qui me laisse dans un état de frustation intense.

Il me faut cette femme de gré ou de force, il me faut cette femme. Non pas de force, cela ne m'intérresse pas; Je veux qu'elle soit avec de son plein gré.

Pour son physique, pour sa beauté, sa puissance et ses pouvoirs. Mais surtout pour son savoir du futur. Atout non négligeable, qu'il faut avoir.

Connaître mon futur.

Ai-je réalisé mes rêves ?

Suis-je devenue le sorcier le plus craint que la communauté magique n'est jamais connue ?

Suis-je devenue le plus puissant de tout les sorciers ?

Ai-je réussit à tuer Dumbeldore ?

Tant de questions ? Et seule Angie en a les réponses.

Le bal d'Halloween approche, c'est le moment où jamais de me rapprocher d'elle.

Angie Potter sera mienne, j'en fais le serment par Serpentard.

§§§§§§§§§§§ FIN POV §§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Cela va faire 2 mois que je suis en 1945. Après des débuts difficiles avec mes camarades de chambres, une complicité unique est née entre nous.

Elisabeth est une pile électrique, exentrique, incapable de rester en place plus de deux seconde. Fatigante à la longue.

Mary, elle s'est la "peace and love", à la limite d'être pacifiste. Cool-cool, Zen-zen.

June a tendance à être une fashion victime, fringue, maquillage, coiffure. Moi qui avait horreur de ça, elle à réussit à me convertir un minimum.

Eileen, elle, s'est l'intello, le nez dans les bouquins. D'habitude, j'ai les idées pour les blagues, ellle à une potion pour le coup. Maintenant, je sais d'où viens le calme et l'amour des potions chez Severus.

Durant tout ce temps, je sais que Tom me regard, m'observe. Il se fait une idée sur moi, sur ma personnalité. Qui je suis, quel est mon caractère.

Petit à petit, j'ai vu son regard envers moi changer.

Intrigué ... curiosité ... admiratif ... amusé ... envie ... jalousie ... désir...

J'approche du but. J'ai laissé à tom, le temp et le choix de m'approcher de lui même.

Le Bal d'halloween approche et Tom ne m'a toujours pas invité. Les poules glousseuses se mettent en action dès qu'il entre dans leux champs de vision. Et les amoureux transis au regard niais me scrutent dès que je rentre dans une pièce.

Je bouquine tranquillou dans un fauteuil de la salle commune, devant le feu de cheminée. La salle est silencieuse et studieuse. Le trois quart des 7ème année sont en train de faire leur devoir.

- "Potter !"

Je reléve les yeux, qui tombent dans ceux de Tom.

- "Tu viens au bal avec moi."

On aurait pu croire que c'est une question ou une proposition mais non. C'était bel et bien un ordre qu'il viens de me donner. Il doit savoir savoir que je ne suis pas du genre à obéïr aux ordres. Je suis même du genre à faire tout le contraire juste pour emmerder mon monde.

j'hausse un sourcil , du style _" tu me parle autrement, t'a pas d'ordre à me donner"_ et je le vois dégluttir difficilement. Je sais que si je conteste son ordre, je sappe son autorité sur ses futurs mangemorts. Il prend sa respiration. c'est si dur de dire "_s'il te plais"._

- "D'accord." Repondis-je d'une voix neutre en lui coupant l'herbe sous le pied.

Je me replonge dans mon livre sans voir le regard de reconnaissance qu'il m'adresse. Il sait que je viens de lui évité une humiliation.

L'ambiance dans le dortoir est intenable.

Elisabeth est déguisé femme-chat. Moullée dans une combinaison noir , laissant apparaitre ses formes généreuse. Du crayon noir pour la forme et un sort pour les yeux et de moustache collées à ses joues, elle est prêt à ronronner dans les bras de William Nott, son cavalier déguisé qui en pirate. Cache-oeil, jambes de bois et sabre à la main.

Mary préféra pour un déguisement de fée de bois. La peau paillettée, des petites ailes frétillées dans son dos. Des feuilles de lierre emmélées dans ses cheveux laches. Une petite robe vert forêt lui arrivant à mi-cuisses, qui enchantait Abraxas. Son cavalier déguisé en vampire. Grade cape noir, le teint encore plus pâle que d'habitude et canine ensanglantées qui dépassées de sa fine bouche.

June, opta pour une tenue d'amazone. Vétue d'un haut et d'une jupette de cuir marron. Elle cheveux coiffés en tresses africaine accentuait sur son agressivité et son côté guerrière. Mais je passe que l'arc et les flêche y étaient également pour quelque chose. Zabinni fut très content quant il la vu arrivée, lui déguisé en elfe noir.

Eileen, elle, préféra une tenue plus sobre, plus conventionnelle en choisissant une robe dans le style médiéval. D'un bleu nuit profond en velour, un leger décolté montrer la naissance de ses seins. Les manches et le bas de la robe étaient ornée de fils d'argent. Ses longs cheveux étaient nattés et entrelacé de fils d'argent. Le Serdaigle qui l'accompagné, Thomas Weeber, lui était costumé en joueur de Quidditch.

Mon déguisement allait faire sensation, j'en suis sur. Les cheveux laches. Je porte une longue robe blanche moullante et vaporeuse. Deux énorme ailes, accrochées à mon dos, d'un blanc éclatant battent à intervalle régulier. Pied nus, cela rend l'impression que je suis un ange tombée du ciel.

Tom hausse un sourcil septique fâce à mon déguisement.

- "Intérréssant constume." Souffle t-il d'une voix velouté.

- "Je sais." Répondis avec un large sourire

Poutant une tunique de velour noir ,ornée de filammant argent, et d'un pantalon à pince. Sa cape noir à l'extérieur et verte bouteille à l'intérieur, accentuait son aura de puissance et de pouvoir.

Grand seigneur.

- "Tu es magnifique, en tout cas." Dit il en me proposant son bras.

Je le prend avec plaisir et nous nous dirigeons vers la grande salle.

Magnifiquement décoré. Des citrouilles sur toute les tables, les chauve-souris zizagaient entre les bougies flottantes un peu partout. Des bonbons, sucrerie et autres friandises ornées les tables. Les mus étaient recouvert d'immense drap noir. Des toiles d'araignées s'étaient installées dans divers endroit. et le sol était tapis d'une brume épaisse, tel un brouillard.

Les grandes tables avaient été remplacées par des petites tables rondes pouvant accueillir environ 10 personnes.

Notre table était agitée et disipée.

La soirée se passait bien. Tous le monde rigolaient et plaisantaient. J'auvais même réussi à décrocher un petit sourire à Tom. Tous le monde discutaient avec entrain et bonne humeur.

Jusqu'à ce que Dumbeldore arrive à notre table.

Toute les conversations ont cessées et nous attendons tous ce qui allait se passer. La tension était palpable.

Le vieux fou ancra son regard dans celui de Tom. Celui-ci fit une légère grimace au bout de quelque seconde.

Enfoiré ! Il utilisait la legilimencie sur Tom.

- "Professeur !! Votre robe vous va à ravir !!" M'exclamais-je en lui faisant rompre le contact visuel.

Portant une robe de sorcier rouge et or scintillante. Dubeldore ne semble pas vraimment apprécier de ce faire interromppre.

- "Hein ? ... Euh... Merci miss Potter." Dit il avec un sourire plus que hypocrite. "Et le votre vous correspond parfaitement."

-" Merci. Mais vous connaissez les dictions qui disent " ne jamais se fier aux apparences" ou " l'habit ne fais pas le moine "". Répliquais avec un sourire tout aussi hypocrite que le sien.

Durant mon discour, mon costume se modifia. Mes ailes dufteuse et douillette firent places à des ailes noir et acérées, comme des lames de rasoir. Ma robe blanche disparue pour faire place à un robe noire aussi moulante que seconde peau, avec un profond décolté, arrivant à mi-cuisse, ma robe était provocatrice, limite vulgaire. Mon maquillage léger et frais fut remplacé par un autre plus voyant et sombre. Le crayon noir autour de mes yeux faisait ressort le vert qui briller dangeureusement.

Pendant ma transformation, je vis avec plaisir et délectation les faux sourire de Dumbeldore s'estompper et la machoire de Tom de fracasser contre la table.

Dumby partis avec le peu de dignité qu'il lui resté, sous les rires de mes camarades.

- "Bravo ! Bravo ! Bravo !" S'écria Julius en frappant de ses mains.

- "C'était splendide !"Dit à son tour Abraxas.

- "Magnifique !" S'exclama Eli.

Tom ne disait rien, mais à son regard je pouvait sentir son admiration et se fierté.

Abraxas, Julius, Thomas, William, ne n'est jamais autant danser de toute ma vie. Alors que mes petons de reposaient, Tom près de moi.

- "Tu t'amuse bien ?" Demanda t'il d'une voix feutrée.

- "Oui mais je commence à fatiguer. Je ne vais pas tarder à rentrer."

- "Tu m'accorde une dernière danse ?"

- "Bien sûr."

Nous dansons sur la lenteur de la musique. Mon corps collé au sien, je peux sentir sa chaleur a travers nos vétements. La température augmente. Mon coeur s'emballe, mon corps s'embrase.

Il a du le sentir car je sent sa prise se rafermir.

- "Tu sais que ce que tu es ? Un ange démoniaque." Susurre t-il à mon oreille.

Des millons de frissons parcours mon corps.

Ayant repris mon costume d'ange, moi en blanc lui en noir, exacte contraire. Totalement opposée, mais tellement ressemblant, tellement semblable. Même caractère, même réaction, même animaux.

Je le regard dans les yeux. Une étrange lueur y brille dangeureusement.

- "Que veux tu de moi Tom ? Qu'attend tu ?"

-" Toi." Souffle t il. "Toi, ton corp et ton savoir."

- "Pour mon savoir, tu l'a. Mais mon corps, par contre, cela reste à négocier."

- "Tu es à moi." siflle t-il avec danger.

- "Je n'appartient à personne. Je ne courbe l'échine seulement si je le veux." Répliquais-je avec autant de hargue que lui.

- "Tu te courbera devant moi." Crache t'il en serrant un peu plus fort ma main.

- "Ni toi, ni rien, ni jamais personne ne me fera courber le dos. Je te l'ai dit. Si je le fais. C'est parce ce que je le veux."

Nous reprennons notre danse en silence et en union parfaite. Tom est un excelent danseur. Il me méne d'une main ferme et douce. Son corp est souple et fluide.

- "Que veux tu ? "Demanda t'il à contre coeur.

Qu'est ce que je veux ? En voilà une bonne question. Qu'est ce que je veux ?

Qu'est ce que je veux de lui en échange de mon savoir et de mon corps.

J'aime Tom. Mais lui, m'aime t'il. Peux t'on parler d'amour quant on parle de Tom ?

Il doit m'aime quand même un petit peu sinon, il ne m'aurait pas poser cette question. C'est rare qu'il fasse dans la délicatesse. D'habitude, il prend et ne se pose pas de question, t'ai pas content, c'est la même chose. Tu te tais ou tu meure.

Il doit m'aimait sinon, il m'aurait déjà prise de force. Je sais qu'il m'aime.

-"Je veux une place à tes côté. En tant que reine...compagne...amante...femme. Je te laisse y refléchir. Bonne fin de soirée. Bonne nuit Tom."

Et je pars en le laissant dans la grande salle.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

J'avais presque atteint la salle commune de Serpentard lorsque Tom parveint à me rattrapper. Il a du courir comme un dératé pour me rejoindre. Il attrappe ma main, me tire en arrière et me plaque au mur glacial du couloir.

- "J'accepte." Siffle t-il. "A quelques conditions."

- "Je t'écoute."

- "Premièrement, tu me devra fidélité."

- "Je suis d'accord. Et toi aussi. La première que je retrouverais dans ton lit, je la défiguerais tellement que tu voudrais plus la baiser même avec un sac sur la tête." Crachais-je avec hargue.

Il fit un petit sourire en coin et approuva de la tête.

- "Secondo, tu partagera tes pouvoirs, ta puissance et ton savoir avec moi." Continua t-il.

- "D'accord, à conditions que tu en face autant. Je ne serais pas une simple mangemorte, que tu te tappera de temps en temps. Je suis ta reine, ta femme. Nul à part toi, ne me donnera d'ordre. et encore, à condition que je veuille le suivre. C'est clair ?"

- "D'accord." Grogne t'il en se jetant sur moi.

Il écrase sa bouche sur la mienne, forçant son passage, pour faufiler sa langue. Un ballet commence entre nos deux langue, cherchant chacune à dominer l'autre.

Nous nous séparons à bout de souffle. Mais il s'attaque rapidement à mon cou. Zone TRES érogène de mon anatomie, je pousse un gémissement de satisfaction lorsque je sens ses mains remonter ma robe, tout en carressant avec passion mes cuisses.

- "Tu me rend dingue." Grogne t'il alors qu'il happe un de mes seins, sortis de mon corsage.

Je me rend bien compte que notre relation ne sera pas basée sur la douceur et la tendresse. Mais plutôt dans les larmes, le sang, le feu, la passion et le désir.

- "Tom... pas ici...trouve...endroit".

Pensée non cohérente ...

Stop ...

Me liquifie sur place ...

Stop ...

Sang palpite dans veine ...

Stop ...

Corp en fision ...

Stop ...

Prête à exploser ...

Stop...

Tom m'entraine dans le dédale de couloir qui méne à sa chambre de préfet en chef.

Impossible de ne pas s'arreter en cour de route. De me coincer entre lui et un mur. S'incérer entre mes jambes et de balader ses mains sur moi. J'en profite pour me frotter lascivement contre lui, attisant son erection déjà bien tendue.

Il grogne son mot de passe et m'embarque dans sa chambre. Pas le temps de voir la pièce ou la déco que je me retrouve à nouveaux plaquée à un mur. M'arrache ma fine robe d'un geste net et brusque. Je me retrouve de lui, nue, offerte, ne portant rien d'autre qu'un srting blanc.

Il se recule de quelque pas pour me regarder de ses yeux brulants. Il me dévore littéralement du regard. Ses lèvres sont rouge et humide. Son souffle saccadé. Les yeux plus soir que d'habitude, obscurcie par le désir, qu'il laisse transpirer dans toute la pièce. Ma puissance combinée à la sienne, totalement hors de contrôle, nous enferme dans une bulle de passion et de désir qu'il nous faut absolument assouvir.

- "Déshabille toi." Ordonnais-je la voix rocailleuse.

Ils s'éxecute. Ote sa cape, puis sa chemise.

Son torse imberbe finement musclé me fait saliver. J'ai hate de poser mes lèvres sur sa peau blanche et douce. Je m'avance vers lui et lui tourne autour tel un prédateur prêt à bondir sur sa proie.

Je me met à genoux devant lui et m'attaque à la boucle de sa ceinture. Je fit tomber les derniers rempart de tissus qu'il porte. Son erection est là devant moi, vibrante, palpitante. Il pousse un gémissement lorsque que je le met en bouche sans préavis. Je suce et j'enroule ma langue avec délice autour de sa verge tendue. Mes va et viens se font de plus en plus rapide.

- "Arréte toi." Ordonne t'il difficilement.

Je me reléve et il m'allonge sur un des canapés qui compose son salon. Il enléve ma lingerie et se place à dessus de moi et nos sexes entre en friction. Un gémissement s'échappe de ma gorge.

- "Tom...Tom...Viens." Le suppliais-je

Il se positionne à mon entrée et me pénétre en une seule poussée franche.

Je cris de douleur et de plaisir. Je le vois se criper et s'arréte de bouger. Puis il reprend brusquement ses coup de reins.

- "Angie...Tu es...si ...si étroitre...Si chaude...Oh putain que c'est bon..."

Il marmonne des mots sans queue ni tête tout en me besognant avec ardeur. Mais peux être que je ne suis plus en état de comprendre quoique ce soit. Je ne suis que cris et gémissement. Complétement déconnectée du monde.

Le rytme s'accélère, mes cris et gémissements aussi. Ma délivrance est proche.

L'orgasme explose en moi ravageant tout sur son passage. Mon cri se bloque dans ma gorge, la tête rejetée en arrière et les yeux ecarquillés, je me laisse envahir par ce tsunami de jouissance. Mon corps se crispe et je griffe son dos de mes ongles.

Tom se libére, après quelques poussées de plus, à grand jets en poussant un gémissement gruttal.

Nous restons de longue minutes accrochés l'un à l'autre dans le silence. Tentant de reprendre nos esprits et notre souffle. Tom fait voler vers nous sa cape et nous recouvre. Je m'endore avec un petit sourire au lèvres.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§ POV Tom §§§§§§§§§§§§§

Je la hais. Je la hais comme je l'aime. Je la hais parce ce quelle à ce pouvoir sur moi. Elle me tient en laisse comme un vulgaire chien, j'ai accepté toute ses conditions pour l'avoir. Je la hais pour ça.

Ce n'est pas la première fille avec qui je couche. D'habitude, je fais ce que j'ai à faire, puis j'efface la mémoire de la fille. Mais c'est la première fois que j'ai envie de recommencer encore ... encore ... et encore.

Elle se perd dans les affres du plaisir avec une telle facilitée. Angie est faite pour l'amour. A peine que j'était entrée dans sa moiteur que j'ai faillit jouir tant la jouissance était grande.

Elle est là. Près de moi. Son corps brûlant contre le miens. Plongée dans un sommeil réparateur. Son cou porte mes assauts de la soirée.

Elle se reveille difficilement. Elle ouvre les yeux, elle semble déboussollée.

- "Salut." Dit elle doucement.

- "Boujour, bien dormis ?" Répondis-je avec un sourire moqueur.

- "Fous toi de ma gueule, et je peux te jurer que mon cul, tu ne le touchera pas de la journée." Grogne t'elle de mauvaise humeur.

- "Tu crois ça ?" Répliquais-je en fauflillant ma main vers son intimitée.

- "Putain Tom ! Vire ta main ! Je ne suis pas d'humeur le matin !" Dit elle en se débattant

J'ai horreur d'être repoussé. Alors qu'elle tente de se dégager de mon emprise, ma main continue de la fouiller sans aucune pudeur.

Puis je me sens voler à travers la pièce et entre en collision avec un mur. Elle a utiliser la magie sans baguette pour se dégager. La dernière choses que je vois d'elle fut son charmant postérieur disparaître derrière la porte de la salle de bain, ses vétements en main. Je me reléve. Je vais lui apprendre à cette petite garce que l'on me repousse pas impunémant. Je m'acharne sur la porte qui reste obstinément fermée.

Oh-oh. Une chose à me rappeler pour le reste de ma vie. Angie Potter n'est pas du matin. Les yeux teintés de noir. Ses cheveux voletaient dû à la magie qu'elle laisse échappé de son corp. Si je dit quoique ce soit je peux être sûr que je ne la revoir durant au moin une semaine.

Inconsevable.

Je la laisse donc partir sans rien lui dire.

Je commence à comprendre. Nous sommes pareil, c'est pour ça qu'elle veux une place à mes côtés. Même puissance, même pouvoirs, même désir, même carctère.

Moi aussi, je n'aurais pas hésité à l'envoyer boulé si elle m'avait fait chier comme je l'ai fait.

Maintenant je comprend.

Durant trois jours, Angie s'enferma dans sa colère. Pourquoi je suis si déçus lorsqu'elle ne me regarde pas. Pourquoi j'ai ce pincement au coeur quand les seuls regards qu'elle m'adresse sont chargés de colère et de haine.

Elle arriva un soir dans la salle commune de Sermentard. Je discutais avec Abraxas et Julius. Elle se posta devant nous.

- "Si tu veux mon savoir, c'est maintenant ou jamais. Dans la chambre des secrets, maintenant, tous les trois." Murmure t'elle séchement.

Nous nous faufilons tous dans la chambre de mon ancètre. Humide, sombre, glauque, qu'est ce que j'aime cette salle.

- "Elle n'a pas changée en 50 ans." Déclare t'elle en observant autour d'elle.

Pas changée ? Attend, elle est déjà venue ici ? Impossible ? Comment ?

- "Il n'y pas un endroit plus accueillant pour parler." Demande t'elle sans me regarder.

Je sens la colère monter en moi. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un qu'on ignore.

- "REGARDE MOI !!"

Elle se retourne. Son visage est vide d'expression. Je me reproche d'elle.

- J"e conçois que tu sois en colère contre moi. Mais je n'aime pas être ignoré de la sorte. Cela va faire 3 jours que ça dure et j'en ai marre de TA FIERTE MAL PLACE !!"

Au dernier mot, je vois ses yeux prendrent un couleur noir.

- "Fierté mal placé ?" Repéte elle d'une vois doucereuse et grave. "Fierté mal placé. Dis moi sombre con, tu veux bien me dire jusqu'où tu serais aller si je n'avais pas réussis à me dégagée ?" Siffla t'elle entre ses dents.

Oh putain quel con ! J'écaiquille les yeux lorsque je me rend compte de ma connerie.

- "Alors excuse moi si ma fierté mal placé blésse ton ego. L'endroit ?"

Je lui montrer une petite porte dans le fond de la salle. Elle se dirige vers elle et disparait derrière. Julius et Abraxas n'avaient bougés.

- "Maître ?" Demande Abraxas. "Que c'est il passé ?"

Il savait qu'elle et avions couché ensemble et ils semblaient même ravis que nous soyons ensemble.

- "J'ai faillit la violer."

-" Quoi !!" S'exclame Julius.

- "Elle se donne à moi et le lendemain, je n'ai écouté que mon propre désir. J'ai fallit la prendre de force. Elle m'a éjecté et moi je n'ai pas compris, ce quelle voulait. Quel con !"

- "Euh ... Maître ... Je crois qu'il va falloir mettre votre fierté au placard et vous excuser si vous voulez la récupérer."

- "Je sais. Mais m'excuser ..." Dit-je avec horreur.

- "Maître ... Je vais peux être me prendre un doloris pour ce que je vais dire mais ... Vous êtes en tord. Vous l'avait bléssée. Elle se donne à vous et vous, vous avez oculté ses désirs et ses sentiments. Elle est une reine, elle en a l'étoffe. Pas une simple suivante, pas une simple mangemorte. Elle est votre alter-ego, votre égal, votre ame-soeur. " Explique Abraxas.

- "Ame-soeur ?"

- "Oui, cela se vois. Vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre. Personne ne vous comprendra mieux qu'elle. Vous êtes incomplet sans elle."

Elle attendit que nous soyons tous assis dans les fauteuils pour commencer à parler.

- "Je suis néée le 31 juillet 1980, mon frère jumeaux, Henry me suiva de quelque minute. Je fut choyée, aimée, chérie. Je fit le fierté et la joie de mes parents jusqu'à l'age de un an. La nuit du 31 octobre 1981, mes parents se redirent à un gala caritative, pour les orphelins de la guerre qui seviçait dans le pays. nous laissant moi et mon frère à une nounou. Un grand mage noir, terreur du ministère, bête noir de Dumbeldore, s'introduisit dans notre maison dans le but de nous tuer. Il se débarrassa rapidement de la nourice et visa l'un des deux enfants. Mais l'avada se retourna coutre lui et disparu, réduit à l'état d'esprit. Mon frère fut déclaré comme étant le survivant. A partir de ce jours, je fut oubliée, ignorée, humiliée, battue. Mon frère avait la gloire et la célébrité et moi j'avais mes livres, les elfes de maison et ma haine pour seule compagnie. ..."

Elle nous raconta toute sa vie jusqu'à son arrivée à notre époque.

Sa decouverte de sa capacité à parler le fourchlangue, 1ère année et la pierre philosophale, Sa complicité avec les petits fils d'Abraxas et de Julius, 2nd année et le basilic, moi version papier, 3ème année, 4ème année et sa complicité dans l'evasion d'un de mes espions, la récupération de mon corps, 5ème année et la prophécie au département des mystères et sa 6ème année et son plongeons dans la pensine de Dumbeldore decouvrant mon histoire et mon parcour pour arriver à Voldemort. Sa relation avec ses parents, sa haine surtout.

- "Mais vous ne devrais rien changer à l'histoire. Vous ne devez pas changer le futur."

-" Quoi mais pourquoi ? Si tu nous a dit toutes ces choses, c'est pour les changer." Réplique Julius.

- "Non, si vous tentez de changer le court de l'histoire, vous pourriez, empêchez ma naissance, ma haine pour ma famille ou mon arrivée ici. Si je ne viens pas dans votre temps, comment vous allez connaître le futur. La boucle doit être blouclée. Vous ne devez rien changer, pour que je viens à votre époque. Sinon cela créera un paradoxe temporelle."

- "Donc le maître sait qu'il va presque crever en tentant de te tuer quand tu n'est qu'encore en couche culotte, mais il faut quand même qu'il le fasse. Pour retrouver un corp 14 ans plus tard." S'écria Julius.

- "Oui."

- "Mais c'est stup..."

- "Elle a raison. Je ne dois rien changer. Je viens de comprendre pourquoi tu a été envoyée ici. Nous rencontrer et me permettre de vaincre à ton retour dans ton temps."

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ FIN POV Tom §§§§§§§§§§§§§§


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

8 mois pour plannifier et préparer une victoire qui n'aura pas lieu pas avant 50 ans.

C'est le plan le plus merdique et le plus fou que l'on puisse imaginer.

On dit qu'il n'y a qu'un pas entre le génie et la folie. Mais là, c'est plus un pas, c'est un gouffre.

Première étape : Regarder si la formule dont Tom c'est servit pour retrouver un corps n'est pas dans la bibliothèque personnel de Salazard Serpentard. C'est on jamais.

Deuxième étape : Trouver une potion ou une formule pour permettre à Tom de retrouver son apparence. Parce ce que, les trucs visceux, tout blanc au crâne chauve, tête de serpent et yeux rouge c'est pas trop mon trip.

Tom et moi ... nous ... nous sommes réconsilier.

§§§§§§§§§§!! FLASH BACK §§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Abraxas et Julius sortent du petit salon de Salazard et nous laissent seul.

Tom regarde le feu qui ronfle dans l'âtre de la cheminée que j'avais allumée à mon arrivée.

- Angie ... Je ... Je suis...

- Dit LE ! Pour une fois dans ta vie. Bordel ! Tom dit le ! m'exclamais-je

- Je suis désolé. Lacha t'il rapidement.

- Putain c'était si dur ? Hein ? C'était si dur de reconnaître que t'a été un enfoiré. M'exclamais-je en colère.

- Pour moi OUI ! N'oublie pas qui je suis !

Je soupire de déception.

- Tom. Je ne te demande pas d'être un amoureux transit, romantique, la fleur au bec, gimauve et petit déj lit. Je te demande un minimum de considération et de respect de ta part. C'est trop demander ? Je ne suis pas à ta diposition, prête à ouvrir les cuisses dès que t'a envie de te vider les couilles. Je ne suis pas ta pute personnel.

- Cela ne se reproduira pas.

Je me léve et me penche sur lui en prennant appuit sur les accoudoirs. Nous nous lâchons pas du regard.

- c'est tout ce que je demande. Chuchottais-je.

Je me penche et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes, scellant notre réconsilliation.

§§§§§§§§§§§ FIN FLASH BACK §§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Nous nous sommes retrouvés dans la chambre de préfets de Tom, pour plus d'intimitée. Abraxas et Julius sont vautrés dans un des canapés et Tom allongé sur moi.

- Voilà. A mon époque, un grand bal pour la nouvelle année va être organisé. Dumbeldore, ma famille et surtout le ministre de la magie et ses haut conseilliers et dignitaire de nombreux pays serons présent. Il viennent tous pour remmettre une médaille à 2 noises à mon frangins, pour service rendue à la communautée, un truc comme ça.

- Comme sais tu cela ? Demanda Tom la tête sur mes genoux.

- Seul une poignée de personnes du ministère sont au courant. Très peu de monde, pour justement éviter une attaque de ta part. Et bien sûr mes parents et Dumby sont au courant. Mais ce sont nos elfes de maison qui me l'ont dit.

- Mais je croyais qu'il leurs été impossible de dévolée les secrets des familles qu'ils servent.

- Justement, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je fais ,malheureusement, encore partie de la famille Potter. Donc aucun secrets fut trahis.

- Tu joue sur les mots. Réplique Julius.

- Non, j'exploite une faiblesse. Nuance.

- Ah tiens, au fait ! Tu as raison. Lança Tom. Le rituel que je vais accomplir pour retrouver mon corps était bein dans la bibliothèque de Salazar.

- Mais si il est depuis tout ce temps pourquoi tu ne t'en ai pas servis durant 14 ans. Demande Abraxas.

- Tu as du revenir la prendre lorsque tu étais accroché au crâne de Quirrel, lors de ma 1ère année. Et après tu fut à nouveaux privé de corps donc...

- Oh par Salazar, je n'en reviens toujours pas, de ce que je vais devoir faire pour retrouver mon corp et mes pourvoirs. Se lamente t-il.

Je ne leur ai rien dit mais de mon côté, j'ai trouvé la potion pour permettre à Tom de retrouver l'apparence d'un jeune homme de 25 ans. Je compte lui en faire la surprise lors de mon retour en 1997.

/

Noël.

La plupart des élèves sont partis dans leur famille. Les seuls qui restent sont les orphelins où ceux que les parents ne veulent pas.

4 Serpentard, 6 Poufsouffle, 3 Serdaigle et 2 Gryffondor.

Une petite sortis fut organisée sur le chemin de Travers, 3 jours avant le reveillon, ce qui me permit de faire mes achats. Grâce à la pensin de Dumbeldore, j'avais déjà prévu l'un de mes cadeaux pour Tom.

La bague de Salazar Serpentard. Dernier vestige de son ancètre et de sa mère, Merope. je réussis d'une main de maître, plus quelque sourire charmeur et le vendeur me la laissa pour une bouchée de pain.

Une boite à maquillage pour June, le dernier balais pour Elisabeth, une robe d'été a Mary et un vieux livre sur les potions pour Eillen.

Pour Julius, un jeu d'echec en marbre blenc et noir. Quant Abraxas j'opta pour une magnifique épée datant du 14ème siècle.

En faites le plus dur fut pour le deuxième cadeaux de Tom. La nuit même, Il fallut que je me faufille au beau millieu de la nuit. Et encore ça c'était facile même très facile non le plus dur fut de me concentrer au maximum afin de revisualiser l'ancien maison de Mérope afin de transplaner.

Arriver à destination je me retrouve devant une vieille baraque moisie, tout aussi moisie que dans mon souvenir. J'observe les alentours, le vent est frais, la végétation autour m'empéche de voir correctement le paysage mais je ne peux loupé le sinistre manoir qui surplombe la vallée. Le manoir des Jedusor. L'idée d'amener à Tom la tête de son père sur un plateau comme cadeaux de noël m'a traversé l'esprit mais au final je me suis dit qu'il préferé de le tuer lui même. De connaître ce bonheur, cette délectation malsaine de tuer son géniteur. Encore un point en commun avec lui, la haine que nous avons pour nos pères.

La cape d'invisiblité, un sort de silence, de camouflage, puis de sommeil sur l'oncle de Tom et je pu en toute liberté foulliée la maison en toute securité. Après deux heure de fouille je repartis à Poudlard mon butin en poche.

Malheureusement Tom m'attendait et de très mauvaise humeur. Assis royalement dans un fauteuil, faiblement éclairée par les quelque braises du foyer, mais je peux quant même voir ses yeux rouge de colère.

-" Où étais tu ?" Siffla t'il d'une voix basse.

- " Bien que cela ne te regarde pas. répondit je avec désinvolture. Je suis sortis de Poudlard."

- "Pourquoi ?" dit il toujours d'une voix froide.

- "Je te l'ai déjà dit cela ne te regarde pas."

Il se leva rapidement du fauteuil et fut près de moi en quelque pas. Il m'aggrippe à la gorge et serre de plus en plus. Je commence à sufoquer mais je tente de rester calme.

- "Tu es à moi. Tu m'obeïs. Ne m'oblige pas à répété la question." Crache t'il.

- "Pour...Pourquoi...Tu ...Tu ...n'a...pas...confiance... en... moi. "Demandais je alors que je m'étouffais.

-...

Son manque de réponse me fit reprendre mes forces et ma colère. Je chasse sa main d'un geste sec, recule de quelque pas.

- "Tu n'a pas confiance en moi ? n'es ce pas?" Dit je avec mépris. "Bien."

Je lui tourne le dos et sort de la salle commune. J'ignore ce que je ressent. Colère, tristesse, désespoir, une envie de tout saccager, de tout détriure. De faire souffrir tout le monde, en même temps que moi.

Je trouve refuge dans la salle sur demande. J'ignore combien temps s'est écoulée. 1 jour, 1 semaine, 1 mois, je n'ai plus aucune notion du temps. je reste là, prosté dans un fauteuil, a contempler le feu de cheminée. Jamais je me suis sentis aussi désemparée, desespérée. Son manque de confiance en moi est comme un coup de poignard en plein coeur.

Moi qui me croyait differente des autres femmes, au final je me rend compte que j'ai les même rêves, les mêmes espérances quelles. L'amour, le conford d'un foyer, la stabilité d'un couple. Au finale c'est un homme qui me détruit.

De temps en temps je me rend compte que Poudlard libére en moi un peu d'énergie, j'entend ses murmures, ses chucottement, me priant de ne pas abandonner, sentant mon desarmois. Poudlard, mère protectrice des elèves en son sein. Quant je sort enfin de ma tétanie, je crois que je suis restée au moin une semaine prostrée.

Lorsque je reviens enfin dans la salle commune, celle ci est vide. Tant mieux, j'en profite pour aller faire un tour prolongée dans la salle de bain. Je me regarde dans la glace, j'ai l'air d'un cadavre. 3 Jour sans manger on creusé mon visage.

Je m'installe sur mon lit et commence à lire un livre sur le contrôle des éléments. J'ai bien réfléchit et la vengeance ne m'apportera rien. Au finale je suis plus en colère contre moi que contre lui. J'y ai cru, il a eu ce qu'il voulait je me suis faîtes avoir. Il s'est servit de moi, de mon savoir, de mon corps. Au finale je me suis fais "baiser".

La porte s'ouvre avec fracas, les filles de ma chambre se figent en me voyant. Puis elles me sautèrent dessus toutes en même temps.

- Angie !

- Tu étais où !

- On était folle d'angoisse !

- C'est bon, les filles je vais bien...j'avais juste besoin de...refléchir.

Les filles me regarde puis se regarde.

- Ecoute...On ne sais pas ce qui c'est passer entre toi et tom. Il n'a rien voulut dire.

- Disons que nous avons eu quelque mots et que au final je me suis rendue compte que je me suis que me suis faites avoir. Par un mec ! étonnant non ?

- On été vraimment inquiéte, on est arrivé il y a trois jours, apparemment personne ne t'a vu depuis au moin 1 semaine. Eh !! j'y pense tu n'a dû ouvrir tes cadeaux de Noël. s'exclama Elisabeth

- euh...non. Dis je toute penaud et surprise de recevoir des cadeaux

Une trousse a maquillage vennant de June, tout un assortiment d'huile essentielles de Mary, un superbe livre sur la magie celtique de la part de Eilleen et des gants de protection de la part de Elisabeth.

C'est pas la première fois que je recoit des cadeaux, mais ces filles m'en offre alors qu'elle ne me connaisse que depuis quelque mois. Je suis très touchée de leur geste.

- Merci les filles. Répondit je la gorge nouée. c'est vraimment magnifique. Voici les votres. Dis je en les faisant voler à travers la pièce jusqu'à elles.

Lorsque je descend pour le repas du soir, un silence blombant s'intalle dans la grande salle. Je fais un signe de la tête discret à Dippet accompagnée un petit sourire penaud, celui ci répond d'un petit sourire chaleureux. Il ne m'en veux pas, c'est l'essenssielle.

Le visage de nouveaux sans aucune expression, sans aucune émontion, je m'assois en compagnie de mes amies. je ne lui adresse pas le moindre regard, pas la moindre attention.

A la fin du repas je retourne au dortoir, n'ayant parlé qu'a mes amies.

Ce petit manége continua durant deux mois. En extérieur, je suis froide distante, sans coeur, sans émotion. Intérieurement je suis desespéré désamparé. je ressens une telle douleur en moi. La douleur de la haine, je connais. Mais la douleur de l'amour, non. Elle est tout aussi puissante, violente.

Tout bascula peu de temps avant la saint Valentin. Le 11 pour être précise. Je me rendais à la bibliotéque lorsque je me fis embarqué par deux bras dans une salle de classe vide.

- Tu coyais m'échapper, sale petite garce. Tu va comprendre qu'il ne faut pas s'en prendre à notre famille. Me crache mon ancêtre en me collant un coup de point violant au visage.

Je suis totallement sonnée. Je n'est pas le temps de riposter, de me défendre. Peux être que j'en avais plus vraimment envie, cela feras peux être arrété la douleur. Les coups pleuvent dans tout les sens. Pieds et poingts. Je sais qu'Harold n'est pas tout seul, qu'il à amener quelque amis. Un coups de pied à la tempe et je tombe dans l'inconcsience.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ POV Tom §§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Deux mois que cela dure. Deux mois qu'elle ne m'adresse plus la parole, plus un regard, plus la moindre attention.

Pourquoi, je ressens ce pincement au coeur, cette boule au fond de ma gorge. Pour je la cherche constament du regard, comme pour verifier qu'elle est là, quelle n'est pas partis.

Deux mois que je l'observe vivre et évoluer parmis nous. Froide, sereine, et distante en éxtérieur mais je vois bien que ses yeux sont vide et terne. Pourquoi je me si mal à l'aise, si coupable.

Coupable.

Pour la première fois de ma vie, je ressens de la culpabilité. Du regret.

Par Merlin qu'ai je fait.

Je l'ai perdu. Peux être définitivement pour une simple crise de jalousie. Parce que je n'avait pas assez confiance en elle. Pour une broutille, une connerie.

Je viens de commettre la plus grosse connerie de ma vie. J'ai perdu la femme de ma vie. Et je ne sais pas comment faire pour reparer mon erreur.

J'ai peux être une chance avec la saint valentin qui est dans 3 jours.

Je suis très inquiét, personne n'a vu Angie depuis deux jours et cela ce n'est pas normal.

Elle n'aurait jamais loupé l'anniversaire d'Abraxas, je savais que cela lui tenait à coeur. Ce n'est pas normal.

Je me trouve dans la bibliotèque, plongée dans un bouquin quand soudain.

- "TOM !! TOM !! TOM !!" Julius arriva en hurlant comme un dément. "ON A RETROUVER ANGIE !! ELLE EST A L'INFIRMERIE !!"

Mon coeur s'arreta de battre. NON ! Pas ça.

Je cour comme je n'ai jamais couru. Je travers comme un dément le dédale de couloir qui me méne à l'infirmerie. Je n'ouvre même pas la porte, non je m'encastre dedans.

Mes yeux scrute frénetiquement la pièce. Ma vue s'arrête sur cette forme ensanglanté. Elle n'est que sang et ématome.

-" Non... "murmurrais je en gémissant.

- "DEHORD JEDUSOR ! SORTEZ !" Cria Mme Adrosia l'infirmière de l'école.

Mais je suis incapable de bouger, incapable de détacher mon regard d'elle. Je crois que c'est Julius qui me tire hors de la pièce.

Je suis là à attendre, assis à même le sol glacé. A chaque personne qui rentre ou qui sorte me fais espérer des nouvelles particulièrement lorsque je vois arriver le prof de potion en courant, flottant une caisse de fiole derrière lui.

Je refuse de manger, de boire, de partir même quand Dippet me l'a demander. De même que Mary, June, Elisabeth Eileen, Julius et Abraxas.

Ce n'est que tard dans la nuit que l'infirmière n'ouvre la porte. Ces traits sont tirés et fatiguée. Remarque j'imagine pas quel sont les miens.

- "Alors." Demandais-je avec espoir.

Merlin j'ai peur. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai peur pour une autre personne. J'ai peur pour ce bout de femme qui à fait irruption dans ma vie. Je ne veux pas la perdre. Je viens de m'avouer que je tiens à elle, plus que ma propre vie. Je donnerais ma vie pour elle. Je crois que c'est ça l'amour. Par Salazard je ferrais n'importe quoi pour qu'elle s'en sorte.

- "C'est délicat. Je dois savoir qu'elle sont les relations que vous avez avec Miss Potter."

- "Nous...Nous sommes ensemble, amant."

- "Elle est dans le coma. lacha t'elle. Son état est stable et toute les plaies ont été guérie mais s'était juste, D'après mes estimations, elle est dans cette état depuis trois jours. Elle a était battu quasiment à mort, et... violée. Pour échapper à la douleur physique, son esprit s'est déconnecté de son corp, et donc toujours pas reconnecté."

- "Combien...combien de temps elle va rester dans cet état ?" Demandais la gorge nouée

- "Cela va dependre d'elle. Je n'en sais rien et je ne peux rien faire, elle seule peux revenir vers nous. Désolé il nous faut attendre."

- "On peux la voir ? "Demanda June d'une petite voix.

- "Bien que cela ne sevirais à rien, vous pouvez mais pas longtemps."

Nous nous approchons doucement du lit d'Angie. Elle est là allongée dans un lit, elle fait toute petite. Elle est si blanche si pâle. Son visage ne porte plus aucune trâce de coups, il est lisse et nette. On dirait qu'elle dort tout simplement.

Je m'approche d'elle. Je lui carresse tendrement ses doux cheveux. Je me penche à son oreille et chuchotte.

- "Accroche toi ma belle. Accroche toi. Reviens vers nous."

Je lui dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres froides et sort rapidement de l'infirmerie.

Peu de temps après avoir dit un petit mot à Angie les autres me retrouve dans le couloir. La colère coule en moi. Je regarde Julius et Abraxas.

- "Trouvez moi qui à fais ça. "Sifflais je.

Julius et Abraxas s'incline et s'engouffre dans le couloir sombre.

- "Quant à vous, tachez de vous renseignez auprès des filles des autres maisons."

- "On les aura." cracha Elisabeth

Les jours qui suivirent furent agité. La rumeur s'était répendue dans l'école et tout le monde est sous le choc et tout le monde soupsonne tout le monde. Mois je ne vis que par les respirations d'Angie. Je passe des heures et des heures à sont chevet, à la regarder, à la toucher, à attendre.

Je n'ai même pas eu à supplier Dippet pour rester auprès d'elle.

Bizarrement personne ne s'est vanter de l'événement. Et nous n'avions aucune piste. Nous devions attendre le réveil d'Angie.

Deux semaines que l'infirmière me regarde dépérir. Je sais qu'elle fais ce quelle peux pour maintenir mon niveaux de santé mais je mange peu. Je sais qu'elle met dans mon thé des potion nutritive et potion du sommeil.

- "Parlez lui." M'annonça un après-midi, linfirmière.

- "Pardon"?

- "Parlez lui. Il est possible qu'elle vous entende. Encouragez la à revenir vers vous." Dit elle.

Puis elle repartis dans son bureaux.

Je la regarde, je m'approche d'elle. Que je lui parle mais que lui dire ?

- "Angie. Angie. Je sais que tu m'entend. Ma voix est douce et feutrée et j'enferme sa mains dans les miennes. Je suis tellement desolé. Je regrette tellement. Je ne suis qu'un bel enfoiré. Je ne te mérite pas. Pourtant tu es ce qui est de mieux dans ma vie. Je ne rend compte que maintenant. Mais je tiens à toi. Je tiens tellement à toi. Si je venais à te perdre, je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais. tu es ma vie. Tu me manque trop, tes sourires, tes yeux, tes pics, tes répliques. Tout en toi me manque. Je t'en supplie accroche toi. Reviens moi. Angie ...Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Angie"

Je m'arrêtte de parler, je peux plus parler. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je verse des larmes silencieuse. Je pleure ma peur, mon déséspoir, ma tristesse.

Je sens une pression sur ma main puis une autre. Je reléve la tête avec lenteur pour rencontrer deux émeuraudes brillante de vie. Fatigué mais vivante.

- "Angie." Son nom se meure dans ma gorge tant l'émotion est forte.

Je l'envelloppe avec douceur et fragilité. Mais je la sert fort. Je ne refuse de la lacher.

- "Tom." Dit elle la voix enrouée et cassée. "T'es qu'un enfoiré doublé d'un connard."

- "Je sais. Je vais charger l'infirmière."

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ FIN POV TOM §§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

* * *

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ POV ANGIE §§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Je sort de l'infirmerie dans quelque heure. Je ne tiens plus. Je n'en peux plus d'être d'ici, d'être bloqué dans ce foutus lit. Je tourne en round. Je vais devenir folle. Presque un mois. AU SECOUR !!

Tom passe le plus claire de son temps auprès de moi. Il me tient compagnie, m'apporte mes cours et discute enormément avec moi. Depuis mon reveil, nous n'avons pas aborder la discussion sur mon agression. le directeur a bien tenté de me faire dire qui m'avait agressé, mais je ne lui ai rien dit. Je veux me venger moi même. J'ignore encore comment mais je trouverais. J'avais besoin de lui racontrer ce qui c'était passé.

- "Je me dirigeais vers la bibliotéque lorsque c'est arrivé. Je voulais finir mon devoir de rune." Tom se tait et me laisse parler tout en gardant un contact avec ma main en me la caressant avec douveur. "Je me suis fait littérallement embarqué dans une classe vide par deux bras. Mon Grand père m'a presque auusitôt donné un coup de point qui m'a totallement sonnée. Incapable de me défendre. Peu après les coups ont commencer à pleuvoir. Ca faisait tellement mal, il y en avait tellement. Puis je suis tombée dans l'inconcsience. Je n'ai pas vu les autres à part Harold.Ils pensent m'avoir brisée. Mais ils ont tord, je suis brisée depuis des année par les coups de mon père. Et je sais ce qui m'est arrivée. Et d'une certaine manière, je suis très contente, de n'avoir aucun souvenir de mon viol. Adrosia m'a fait plusieur test ,maladie, grossesse, je suis clean, mais cela n'empêche que je me sens sale, souillée de l'interieur par ces enfoirés. Si tu ne veux plus de moi en tant que reine je le comprend..."

- "Non stop j't'arrête tout de suite. Tout ce que tu me dira ne me fera pas changer d'avis. j'ai faillit te perdre une fois, je ne commettrais pas deux fois la même erreur." Claqua t'il avec fermeté. "Tu sera ma femme, ma reine... Quant je t'ai vu sur ce lit le visage ensanglantée, je me suis jurée que si tu t'en sortait vivante, je ferais tout pour te rendre heureuse."

- "Pas au détriment de ta destiné. Tom." Dis je rapidement

- "Mais ..."

- "Non!" Répliquais-je sechement. "Ta déstiné doit être réaliseé. Ton comportement ne devra en aucun cas être vu de tes mangemorts. Tu es un leader sombre et cruel. J'aime cet homme. je suis autant amoureuse de Tom Jedusor que de Voldemort. Tu doit te comporter comme tel."

Tom suiva mon discour sans broncher. Puis un petit sourire malsain apparut sur ses lèvres.

- "Je commence à comprendre pourquoi je vais avoir besoin de toi à mes cotés. Pour me remettre dans le droit chemin."

- "Oui. Temps que je le peux encore. Car pendant 50 ans tu sera seul."

- "Je sais." répondit il sombre.

- "Ne fais pas cette tête. Car dans 50 ans j'aurais une merveilleuse suprise. Tiens en parlant de surprise. Les cadeaux qui sont sur la table, il sont pour toi. Ton noël. Vaux mieux tard que jamais."

Tom tendit la main, il ouvrit en premier le paquet de la bague de Salazard. Il l'a tiens du bout de ses doigts fin, tremblant. Passe de la bague à mon visage avec une total incompréhension.

- "Commen..."

- "Au chemin de traverse. Ta mère l'avait vendu à un brocateur pour un peu de gallion quand elle était enceinte de toi. Elle appartient à ton ancêtre, elle te revient de droit. Ouvre le deuxième."

Il s'éxécuta avec un peu d'anxiété.

Une seconde bague.

- "Celle ci c'est celle que j'ai volé à ton oncle le soir où j'ai fait le mur. Elle aussi appartient à ta famille. Elle te sert également d'accéder au compte familliale et donc à ta fortune."

Tom me regarde ahuri

- "Comment..."

- "La pensine de Dumbeldore m'a fait voir pas mal de chose."

-"Tu en sais plus sur mon compte que moi même." Dit avec un leger sourire

- "C'est possible...Tu sais quand j'était chez ton oncle, je regardais le manoir de ton père et ... l'idée de t'amener sa tête sur un plateau comme cadeau de Noël m'a traverser l'esprit. Mais j'ai préferer te laisser se plaisir de le faire toi même."

- "Merci de ce cadeaux."

* * *

Nous sommes au moi de Juin. Le vengeance sur mon grand père fut simple, d'une certaine manière. Je ne pouvais le tuer où le rendre impuissant comme je l'avait proposer à Tom. Mais celui ci m'a demander comment je comptait naître dans ces cas là donc j'ai dû abandonner l'idée. Dommage

De toute manière ma véritable vengeance sera lorsque je serais la dernière Potter en vie. Lorsque j'aurais tuer mes parents de mes propres mains.

Oui se sera ça ma véritable vengeance.

Assise à l'ombre d'un arbre en train de m'entrainer au contrôle de l'eau, je fais danser mes gouttes d'eau le long de mes doigts. Tom arrive vers moi, habillé d'un pantacour noir et d'une chemise blanche déboutonnée au col, laissant entrevoir son torse finement musclé.

Putain, il veux créer une emeute. Il faut absolument l'empêcher de se ballader comme ça.

-" Je te cherche partout et c'est là que tu te planque." Dit il en me déposant un baiser qui me laisser groguy.

- "J'avais besoin de calme pour me concentrer." Dis je en retrouvant mes esprits.

- "Y a pas de problème." Répondit il en s'asseyant à coté de moi." Il faut que je te parle."

Je n'aime pas cette phrase en général. D'habitude elle n'annonce rien de bon.

- "Je t'écoute." Repondis je méfiante

- "Voilà, j'ai bien réfléchit et j'ai trouver une solution pour ne pas être séparer de toi pendant 50 ans. Enfin pas totalement."

- "Où veux tu en venir Tom ?" Demandais je en fronçant les sourcils.

- "Epouse moi." Lacha t-il.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

- " Pardon " ?

Je crois que j'ai mal compris là. Mes deux neurones de blonde refoullé ne se sont pas connecté. Il vient de me demander de l'épouser ??

- Epouse moi. Selon les rites anciens. Précisa t'il

Rite ancien. Liée notre magie, nos âmes et nos coeurs pour l'éternité. Plus rien ne nous séparera. Nous serons plus proche que jamais. Il nous sera possible lier nos esprits, de transférer nos magie si l'autre en a besoin, de fusionner nos magie pour en faire qu'une seule.

- D'accord. Répondis je rapidement.

- Quoi ?

- D'accord. Je veux t'épouser.

- T'es sur ?

- Repose moi encore la question et je t'en colle une. Répliquais je agacée.

Il se jete sur moi me fais basculer dans l'herbe. Couvrant mon corps du sien. Installé entre mes jambes sentant avec délice et éxcitation son sexe déjà tendu, il remonte ma jupe jusqu'en haut de mes cuisses.

- J'ai envie de toi, là maintenant, tout de suite. dit il d'une voix rauque

- C'est vrai. Répondis je taquine. Il va falloir faire vite dans 20 minutes, on cour de potion.

- On fera avec. Claqua t'il en se relevant rapidement m'entrainant avec lui.

Il m'entraine sous les arbres à la lisière de la forêt. Ma plaque contre un arbre et m'embrasse à pleine bouche. Son baiser se fait fièvreux et passionné. Rapidement, je me laisse contaminé par cette fièvre et pousse des gémisement de satisfaction. Me retourne et me met dos à lui, remonte ma jupe, descend ma petite cullotte de dentelle noire. Il déboutonne son pantalon en un rien de temps, abaisse son boxer et me pénétre avec violence me faisant hurler de plaisir.

Son désir, sa possessivité me comble. J'aime le voir hors de contrôle, uniquement guidé par son desir et son envie de moi.

Ses coups de reins se font de plus en plus rapidement, de plus en plus frénétiques. Ils provoquent en moi, des vagues de plaisir non dissimulé. L'orgasme explose en moi, me faisait hurler le prénom de mon compagnon. Dans les nébuleuses du plaisir, je ne me rend pas compte que Tom jouis à son tour en un gémissement rauque, étouffé par mon cou qu'il mord à ferveur.

Il se retire doucement de moi et nettoie et nous rahbille en un geste négligé de la main. Nous restons enlacés quelque instant pour nous permettre de reprendre nos esprits.

- Chéri ? Dit il doucement.

- Mmmhh

- Il nous reste 5 minutes pour être en classe.

Merde.

- Alors courrir me semble être une bonne idée. Répliquais je

- C'est aussi mon avis. Répondit il avec un petit sourrire.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ POV Tom §§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Deux semaines plus tard.

La pleine lune eclaire la forêt comme en plein jour. L'air est frais mais pas froid. Le vent s'engouffre dans mes cheveux, les décoiffes avec légerté. Les bruits de la nuit resonne à mes oreilles comme une douce musique. Angie est là, devant moi. Ses cheveux lâches, volent autour de son doux visage. Elle porte une robe blanche simple, souple et moulante, similaire à celle qu'elle portait lors du bal costumé.

Magnifique, splendide.

Mon coeur se gonfle de joie et d'orgueil lorsque je réalise que cette créature de rêve, belle et puissante va être ma femme.

Ma femme...

Pour la première fois de ma vie, je me lie de façon définitive à quelqu'un. Et je sais que j'ai fait le bon choix. Angie est une femme forte et prête à gouverner à mes cotés. Même si je vais de voir l'attendre 50 ans, je sais que lorsqu'elle reviendra, mon amour pour ele sera toujours intact. Je me suis toujours dit que l'amour était un sentiment faible et pour les faibles. Je me trompais, c'est une, aussi puissante que que la haine. J'ai plus aucune honte à dire mon amour pour elle, lorsque nous sommes seul. Car comme elle l'a dit, rare sont ceux qui doivent me voir comme cela. Dumbeldore va jouer sur le fait que je n'ai jamais connu l'amour pour me détruire, se servant du frère d'Angie. Jusqu'au dernier moment, il doit y croire. Son absence de 50 ans donnera plus de crédibilté. Je sais que je serais malheureux et en colère de voir les autres haureux et moi non.

L'année dernière, j'ai trouvé le coeur magique de la forêt interdit. C'est lieu, une clairière, simplement composé d'une stèle de pierre. Le coeur est le lieu où la concentration de magie de la forêt est au sommet. J'ai toujours su que cette forêt avait quelque chose de mystique sinon pourquoi les centaures, licornes ou encore les fées et autres créatures magiques s'y installés.

Oui cet endroit est parfait pour notre union.

Nous nous avançons tous les deux, face à face. Elle me regarde de ces magnifique yeux verts, brillant d'émotions. Pour une fois, elle laisse ses sentiments transparaître. Je peux y lire tellement de chose.

Joie...excitation...bonheur...amour...

c'est bizzare, moi aussi, je tremble d'excitation et de joie. Moi aussi, j'ai du mal à contenir mes émotions. Je suis habillé d'une simple chemise vert foncée et d'un pantacourt blanc. Nous nous asseyons, sur les genoux, l'un en face de l'autre. Elle me tend une superbe dague en or, incrusté d'émeraudes et de diamants. Je me coupe les paumes de mains, elle de même. Je prend ses mains. Nos sangs se mélangent; Puis nous nous mettons à reciter de vielle paroles, qui ressembles à une prière ou à des voeux.

Que la migae etnetd nrote apepl

Que la migae etnetd nrote shoaiut

Qelule binée nrote uoinn

Qelule nuos dnno la frcoe d'amier

Puor tuouojrs nos âems etrnleaéecs

Puor tuouojrs nos ceuors etnrmeééls

En cttee niut et en ctte huere

Nuos ivnoquonus les pisusnaecs spuréiuers

Que le snag que je praagte aevc toi

Fiat de toi mon âme-suoer

A ptiarr d'ajuuord'hui et puor l'éertinté

Dnas la vie et par dleà la mrot

Nous avons récités ces paroles ensembles en se regardant droit dans les yeux. A aucun moment je n'ai vu une once d'hésitation ou de doute dans ces prunelles vertes.

Une douce lueur verte nous englogle puis gagne en intensité jusqu'à éclairer la nuit comme en plein jour puis décroit et disparait. Le mariage des rites enciens doit êtes conclu par l'acte charnel. Partie qui est loin de me déplaire. Mais ce soir, j'ai décidé de la traiter en reine, en déesse.

A chaque de nos étreinte, à chaque fois que nous avons fait l'amour, c'était à chaque fois dans l'urgence, dans l'envie, la passion, avec violence et à la va-vite.

Ce soir, j'ai envie de douceur et de tendresse. J'ai envie d'honnorer et de vénérer son corps.

Je m'approche lentement d'elle. Ses yeux brillent de désir. Je pose avec délectation mes lèvres sur les siennes. Ma bouche se fait douce et langoureuse, j'enroule ma langue autour de la siennes avec sensualité. Mes mains caressent déjà avec envie ses courbes généreuses. Je l'entend soupirer d'aise. La peau de son cou attire mes lèvres et j'y laisse des baisers papillons qui la fait gémir. Avec une lenteur qui la fait lenguir, je lui ôte sa robe, la laissant frissonnante de plaisir. C'est, devant son corps nu que je dévore des yeux, que je me déshabille à mon tour.

Allongée sur la stèle de pierre, je baise ses pieds, ses jambes puis l'intérieur de ses cuisses, qui la rend folle d'envie. Je passe langue avec frénésie sur son bouton de chair. Les cris qu'elle pousse aiguisent mon propre désir. Les bras écartés, la tête en arrière, son corps de déesse arquer, ses yeux verts voilés, elle se perd avec une facilité deconcertante dans les affres de la jouissance. Je n'attend pas qu'elle redescende sur terre, pour lui écarter encore plus les jambes et m'enfoncer dans sa moiteur avec lenteur.

Jamais, jamais je n"ai ressentis un plaisir si fort. Mon souffle se fait dur, mon coeur bat si fort que j'ai l'impression qu'il va sortir de ma poitrine. Mon sang pulse si vite dans mes veines que, j'ai le sentiment de brûler de l'interieur. Pendant quelques minutes, je lui impose un rythme lent et lascifs, qui la rend, désireuse d'en avoir plus.

- " Tom...plusssss fort.. "Siffle t-elle

L'emploi de la langue de mon ancêtre me fait perdre totalement la tête. Mes coups de reins se font de plus en plus durs, plus en plus rapide. J'aime la voir se tordre, se cambrer de toutes ses forces; de l'entendre crier, gémir le plaisir que je lui procure. J'entre et ressort en elle avec une telle violence et une telle vitesse que je ne tarde pas à jouir, éjaculant en elle à grands jets. Un cri gruttal, ressemblant à son prénom, s'échappe de ma gorge. Je ne me rend même pas compte que, elle aussi, elle se perd à nouveaux dans la jouissance avec violence en me lancérant le dos de ses ongles, comme à son habitudes.

Je m'allonge sur elle, à bout de souffle et lui chuchote à l'oreille les rares mots qu'elle désire tant entendre plus souvent.

- " Je t'aime "

Ce dont je me rend compte par contre et elle aussi, c'est de la fusion de nos magie et de nos âme, noire l'une que l'autre.

Sans que je ne le sache à cet instant, c'est que Dumbeldore avait lui aussi ressentit cette montée de magie. Cette union si puissante, qu'il enrecrache son thé et faillit s'étrangler avec.

Nous restons toute la nuit allongées sur cette stèle, à dormir, à parler, se toucher ou faire l'amour, jusqu'au petit matin.

Pour symboliser notre union, nous avions achetés, deux jours plus tôt des alliances. La mienne, en argent, est un serpent qui se mord la queue. La sienne est la même que la mienne, sauf qu'elle est incrustée d'émeraude et de petits diamants.

Dans deux mois, je serais tout seul. Suel durant 50 ans. Je ne lui dirais pas et nierais tout en bloc, mais je suis qu'elle va me manquer.

Son sourrire, sa voix, son rire cristallin, son parfum envoutant, la couleur de ses yeux lorqu'elle a envie de faire l'amour, ses gémissements qui me rendent fou. Son corps merveilleux, sa mauvaise humeur le matin, son caractère de merde, ses yeux assombrit quant elle est en colère, son visage de porcelaine, lisse et parfait.

50 ans sans elle.

Merlin que cela va être long.

Mais je serais là à son retour. Je sais que je l'attendrais.

Les deux mois qui suivirent furent un rêve éveillé. Pour tous le monde, je suis partis faire un tour du monde pour étudier toutes les formes de magie qu'il puisse exister dans le monde.

Selon Angie, à mon retour en Angleterre, je serais réelement Lord Voldemord. Je comptais faire ce tour de monde, je le commencerait après le départ d'Angie.

D'ailleur sitôt l'école terminer, la première chose que nous ayons fait, c'est d'aller tuer et torturer mon géniteur et mes grands-parents. Ce fut pour moi, un véritable moment de et joie et de plaisir. La réalisation d'un rêve d'enfant. Angie me laisse faire et n'intervient pas. Elle m'observe, mon travail, assise dans un fauteille avec une fascination morbide, envie et jubilation. Se disant que bientôt se sera son tour. Bien qu'elle ne fut pas reste, je lui offrit mes grands-parents. Elle s'en occupa avec joie. Son premier meurtre et le mien, également, directement. Le basilic s'est autre chose.

Puis après avoir dit au revoir aux filles et à Malfoy et Zabinni, nous sommes partis en "lune de miel, parcourant le monde, découvrant ces merveilles ensembles, profitant au maximum de l'autre.

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, j'avais l'impression d'êtes un couple normal et non un couple de meutrier.

Un couple qui s'aime et que se désire, faisant l'amour n'importe où, n'importe quand.

Un couple qui s'engueule et se batte. Bon à coup de doloris et de curcio, mais un couple normal.

Nous passons deux mois magnifique et intense, apprenons à se connaître encore un peux plus. Des petites choses simples et anodine. Elle rafolle du chocolat mais pas du noir. Vous ne lui ferez pas manger une seules goûte de miel, par contre la chantilly, c'est autre chose.

Mais ça passe vite. Trop vite. Nous voici la veille de son retour en 1997 et elle me le cache mais elle à peur, je le sens je le sis. et moi aussi je l'avoue.

Alors que nous venions de faire l'amour, nous sommes allongés sur notre lit mais je la sent tendue et préocupée.

- "Ange. Dis moi ce qu'il y a ? Je te sens ailleur.

- " Tom..Dans 50 ans... Tu m'aimera toujours ? Dit elle d'une petites voix

- " C'est donc cela qui te procupe...Tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Tu sais comment je suis. Tu me connais mieux que personne. Alors je pense que tu peux répondre seule à ta question.

Elle m'offre un magnifique sourire et se pelota un peu plus dans mes bras.

Un dernier baiser, un dernier "je t'aime", une dernière caresse, un dernier regard et elle disparût petit à petit pour retourner dans son temps.

Et moi à l'attendre, seul pendant les 50 prochaines années.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

Ma vision se trouble, le temps change, l'époque, le decor change. Pour une des rares fois de ma vie, j'ai presque les larmes aux yeux. En quelques secondes pour moi, 50 ans se sont écoulées, sons moi. Et lui seul, sans moi.

M'aime t'il toujours ?

Me considère t'il toujours comme sa femme ?

A t-il eu la patience de m'attendre ?

Comment va t'il réagir ?

Par Merlin que j'ai peur !

J'ai attérrit à mon point de départ, soit dans le bureau du directeur. Des bibelots et du bling-bling surcharge la pauvre petite pièce. Pas de doute, c'est le bureau de Dumbeldore. EEEEEUUUURRRRRKKKKKKKKKK

- "Bonjours Miss Potter." Dis une voix fluette.

Je me tourne dans la pièce et mon regard est attiré par un protrait souriant que les autres.

- "Professeur Dippet. Ravie de vous revoir." Dis-je avec un fin sourire

- "Moi de même. Miss. Moi de même. Bien que je déplore certain événement. Sachez néamoins que je suis de tout coeur avec vous."

-" Pardon ?"

-" Votre amour pour le jeune Tom est quelque chose de magnifique et merveilleux. Vous lui avez apporté un peux de bonheur dans sa vie. La personne qu'il est deveue est le fruit de divers déception et manipulation de la part de Dumbeldore. Je regrette sincérement de ne pas avoir vu qu'elle personne il était réelement. Un grand manipulateur."

- "Il ont fait de moi le monstre que je suis devenue et que je ne n'était pas avant."

- "Je suis bien d'accord avec vous. Je vous souhaite bonne chance. Et soyer heureuse Miss."

- "Merci directeur, sachez que vous êtes l'un des rares adultes qui j'avais le plus confiance et le plus de respect."

La porte du bureau s'ouvre sur Dumbeldore. Ce vienx fou me regard d'une façon prévenante, qui me donne envie de vomir.

- "Je crois que le petit déjeune va être servis, Miss Potter. Vous devriez rejoindre vos petits camarades." Dit il d'une voix mielleuse.

Je ne lui répond pas et sort sans lui adresser la parole. Je passe devant mes parents. Mon père me regarde d'une drôle de façon. Qu'est ce qu'il me veux ?

Ah oui. Je m'en souviens. Il m'avait une fois de plus cogné.

je vais dans la grande salle. En 50 ans, Poudlard n'a pas changé, toujours la même.

C'est plaisant de voir que certaine chose ne change pas, reste immuable, inébranlable.

Lorsque je pénétre dans la grande salle, je retrouve tout mon petit monde. Mon frère que se pavane devant ses groupies. Drago et Blaize qui complotent contre lui. Dumbeldore qui regarde tout le monde avec cette lueur calculatrice. Et Remus et Severus qui se retiennent de rire à gorge déployé.

Les choses me semble si insignifiante quand Tom n'est pas avec moi. Quand il n'est pas là pour les partager avec moi; L'attaque est prèvue dans trois mois. C'est loin, c'est long. Je ne pourrais pas tenir tout ce temps sans le voir. je prend sur moi et soupire et m'avance. Dis bonjours à mes amis, contente de les retrouver.

La journée fut longue et fastidieuse, je me fais chier comme un rat mort. Obligée de refaire une année, je vais péter un plomb. Le soir arrive enfin, et après le repas, je cour pour me rertouver dans les cachots à frapper à la porte de chez Severus.

- "Angie ? Que fais tu ici ?"

- "J'ai une histoire à te raconter." Dis je avec un large sourire.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Immobile, les bras ballants, les yeux exorbités et la bouche grande ouverte, me laissant une vision imprenable sur ses amygdales. Je peux dire et me vanter d'avoir fait tomber le masque imperturbable, si légendaire, de Severus.

- "Tu rigole ? J'espère ?! ?" S'exclama t-il ne croyant pas à mon histoire.

- "J'ai l'air de rigoler ?"

- "Mariée ??"

- "Ouais ! mariée !" J'agite ma main devant moi, mon alliance parfaitement visible. "Et ça ? A ton avis je l'ai trouvé où  
? Dans une pochette surprise ! Quoi ! C'est quoi le problème ?"

- "D'un côté, j'ai envie de te prendre dans mes bras pour te féliciter. D'un autre côté, j'ai envie de t'en coller une pour t'être mariée sans moi."

- "Ooohhhh, tu arrais voulu m'amener à l'autel." Lançais je taquine.

- "Gggrrrr. Et t'en coller une autre juste pour le plaisir."

- "La fin approche. Le triophe de Tom aussi. Et j'en ai marre de les voir se pavaner comme si le monde leur appartenait. Je viens de vivre un an sans eux et sincérement, ils ne m'avaient pas manqués. Et ça comfirme ce que j'ai toujours pensé. Mon grand père était un gros encu&, doublé d'un connard."

- "Quel est le plan ?"

- "Tu verras bien. C'est une surprise. Pour l'instant. Je veux le voir. Je veux savoir si il...il..."

- "T'aime toujours ?"

J'acquiesce d'un signe de la tête.

- "J'ai peur Sev'." Avouais je la gorge nouée.

- "Tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Maintenant que tu m'en parle, je peux te dire qu'il porte son alliance. Je me suis d'ailleurs toujours posé la question de savoir d'où elle provenait."

Je posse un soupir de soulagement.

- "Je dois le voir. J'en ai besoin."

- Pas ce soir. Dumbeldore a prévue une réunion de l'Ordre. Je ne peux pas la manquer. Le lord tiens absolument à ce que je participe à toute les réunion ces derniers temps."

- "Bien." Fit je déçu.

- "Mais si mes souvenirs sont bons les rites anciens vous procurent certains pouvoirs entre vous."

- "Deux mois après notre mariage, nous n'avions toujours rien développé."

- "Mais vous avez déjà une connexion déjà existante.Il te suffit de l'extrapoler." M'explique t'il.

- "Oui j'arrive à ressentir ses émotions mais seulement quand elle sont trops forte, pour que je les bloque."

- "Sert t'en. Accroche toi à ce lien et remonte le, comme une rivière à contre courant. Plonge en toi. Plonge dans ta magie. Visualise votre lien."

Je ferme les yeux et me alisse entraîner par le flot de parole que Severus me verse.Je vais au plus profond de moi. J'en perd la notion du temps. Je vois différents lien, ils sont nombreux, telle une énorme toile d'araignée, certain plus épais que d'autre. Celui qui me relie à Severus est épais mais mon coeur se goufle de bonheur quand je vois celui de Tom.Il est si gros, si fort, si puissant. Je remonte petit à petit le fil. Jusqu'à mon but.

- "Par merlin. Sev'. Il est si en colère...si haineux...tant de colère en lui, tant de haine...Il est énervé...instable."

- "Essais de lui envoyer tes sentiments. Propose Severus.

Je tente de lui envoyer tout mon amour, toute ma sérénité, toute ma joie et mon impatience de le revoir. Je crois que ça marche. il me semble plus serein, plus calme.

Contente de moi, je me couche bien heureuse..

J'en peux plus. Des envies de meurtres incroyable me prennent. J'EN AI MARRE !!

Non seulement de ne pas voir Tom pas avant une semaine, mais en plus je dois suivre ces cours de merde, déjà vu, supportant avec grandes difficultés mon crétin de frère et ses toutous.

Depuis que je suis revenue dans mon temps, je n'ai qu'une seule envie. C'est d'y foutre un merdier monstueux, un chaos international. Juste pour voir ce que ça fait, juste pour voir la gueule de tous ces cons. Pleurer ou dire " mais on ne savais pas ", d'entendre leur jérémiades ou leur lamentation. Avide de voir la tête de Dumbeldore lorsqu'il se rendra compte qu'il s'est complétement trompé et que à cause de lui, il mena son monde idyllique à sa propre déstruction.

Impatiente de voir la gueule de mes parents lorsqu'ils se rendront compte qu'ils ont crées un monstre haineux et venimeux.Qui les empoisonnent peu à peu.

Avec Severus, nous nous sommes mis à travailler sur la potion qui va rendre la jeunesse à Tom. Seveurs lui était enchanté de son côté, de voir la complexité de la décoction, en effet, pas moins de 32 ingrédients différents. Tous à mettre dans un ordre bien précis, à la seconde près. Parfois même, deux ou trois ingrédients en même temps. Coupés, broyés, écrasés, émincés…heureusement que nous étions deux, car toute seule, jamais je n'aurais pu y réussir, je le reconnais.

Elle devrait être prête dans deux jours. Et je vois enfin Tom le lendemain, j'ai tellement hâte et en même temps je suis morte de peur.

Samedi, fin d'après midi. La plupart des élèves et professeurs sont enfermés dans les salles commune ou bureau, déprimés par le temps maussade et pluvieux en cette fin de mois de septembre.

Je me faufile en compagnie de Severus, dans le passage secret qui mène à Près au Lard. De là, il me mènera au manoir de Tom., enfin….

Je trépigne d'impatience, je suis excité comme une pile. Plus d'une fois, Severus m'a ordonnée de me calmer mais rien y fait. Seule la menace, de ne plus m'y emmener mais fait l'effet d'une douche froide.

Nous transplanons et atterrissons à la lisière d'une forêt, juste en face d'un gigantesque manoir qui surplombe la valée. Les jardins sont déjà magnifiques de nuit, je distingue de superbes fontaines, massifs et parterres de fleur, alors je n'ose imaginer la beauté que cela doit être de jour.

Nous longeons une quantité incalculable de couloir afin d'arriver dans un hall d'entrée qui n'a rien à envier à Poudlard. Entièrement composé de marbre noir, un immense escalier s'élève dans les étages, afin de nous conduire vers d'autres merveilles.

Nous montons est d'autre couloir défiles devant mes yeux. Etrange que nous ayons croisé personne. Les couloirs sont recouverts de tapis et les murs, de peinture de paysage et de quelques portraits, dont les regards suivent mes mouvements.

Nous arrivons dans ce qui semble être une salle du trône. En effet, un imposant trône en bois d'ébène est posé au bout de pièce et une vingtaine de fauteuils vert sombre et douillets sont posé en face Je suis surprise.

- "Nous sommes en avance. Une réunion réunissant les plus anciens et les influents mangemorts se tient aujourd'hui. Cache toi dans l'ombre. Je te laisse le choix de faire toi-même ton entrée." Me dit il avec les yeux brillant d'impatience.

L'excitation me gagne. Je fais ce qu'il me propose et attend sagement.

Petit à petit les mangemorts arrivent, se saluant et discutent de bon train. Certain masque tombes, je reconnais Abraxas et Julius.

Mon dieu !

Comme ils ont vieillit ! J'ai comme l'impression que je vais devoir faire plus de ma potion miracle. Lucius, Bellatrix et son mari, Nott, Flint et une dizaine d'autre que je ne connais pas. Tout le monde parle et papote comme des filles. Quant un vent froid envahi la pièce, un silence de mort s'installe en quelque seconde.

Il entre enfin dans la pièce. Grand, le corps maigre et squelettique. Sa peau fripée est blanche et blafarde. Ses doigts sont longs et visqueux. Son crâne chauve et sa gueule écraser lui donne vraiment l'air d'avoir était croisé avec un serpent. La seule chose que je trouve cool, effrayant et terriblement sexy, ses sont ses yeux rouges, brillant de colère et d'intelligence.

Mon pauvre amour, j'ai honte de voir ce que tu endures depuis toutes ces années à cause de moi.

A son entrée, ses mangemorts se sont agenouilles devant lui, attendant l'ordre de se relever. Ce qu'il fit quelque seconde plus tard. Tous s'assirent et commencèrent la réunion. Je le regarde boire son thé tranquillement tout en écoutant les différents rapports de mission faits par ses mangemorts. A la fin il se lève pour parler.

- "Bien tout cela est satisfaisant. Si tout se passe bien, mon règne et notre nouveau régime seront en place pour la nouvelle année. J'ai prévu notre attaque, il y longtemps et je vous tiendrais informer en temps utile. Nous sommes sur le point…."

- "Tu parle toujours pour ne rien dire, cela n'a pas changé." M'exclamais-je sans pour autant sortir de ma cachette.

Tous ont réagit au quart de tour et tous ont sortit leurs baguettes, prêt à en découdre. Lui aussi.

- "Mon amour, range ta baguette, la dernière fois, si tu te souviens bien, je t'ai foutus une branlée."

Voldemort stupéfait dans un premier temps abaisse sa baguette, puis se reprend très vite.

- "Montre toi." Siffle t'il.

Je sors de l'ombre, ses yeux sont brillants de colère, de haine, d'amour et de désir. Il ne sait plus où il en est. Ni comment réagir face à moi. Je sais que la colère qu'il exprime est une façon de se protéger, je le connais comme ma poche.

Je m'approche lentement, leur laissant le loisir à tous de m'observer. Je regarde du coin de l'œil, Abraxas et Julius qui ont un fin sourire plaqué sur leurs visages.

Habillé d'un pantalon de cuir noir et de bottes montantes, un petit haut noir en coton qui laisse apparent mon ventre et mon nombril, une longue cape noir recouvre mes épaules et mes cheveux sont relevés en queue de cheval. Tom me regarde avec envie et convoitise et il n'est pas le seul, je peux sentir sur moi, le regard des autres hommes. Je suis au centre, juste en face de lui.

- "T'a une sale gueule, t'es pas frais."

- "SILENCE ! Agenouille toi devant ton maître." Siffle t-il

- "Tom, tu sais bien que je le fais seulement si je le veux. Et là. Pas envie." Je suis d'humeur casse-couille.

- "AGENOUILLES TOI !! Hurle t-il.

Je ne perd pas mon calme et me permet même un petit sourire.

- "Allons, amour. Tu sais bien que la dernière fois que j'ai mis un genoux à terre, c'est parce ce que tu me prenait en levrette et que tu me culbutait comme un dément." Répliquais-je avec un large sourire.

Je vois, avec plaisir, ses joues pâles rosir légèrement, Severus s'étouffer avec sa salive et Abraxas et Juluis pouffer de rire. Ne parlons pas des autres qui manque de s'évanouir.

- "Tu es toujours aussi chiante et emerdante." Dit il irrité puis il continue avec douceur en caressant mon visage de ses doigts froids. "Tu m'as manqué."

- "Je l'espère." Soufflais-je soulagée.

- "Ne me regarde pas. Je suis hideux." Dit-il en détournant la tête alors que je le caresse à mon tour.

- "Allons tu me connaît, j'ai déjà trouvé une solution à ton problème. Je sors la fiole de ma poche. Bois"

- "…"

- "T'as confiance en moi ?" Demandais-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Il ne me répond pas et il se saisit de la fiole et la vide d'une seule traite.

Les effets sont immédiats, les résultats prodigieux. Je me recule d'un pas et retiens ma respiration tant je suis émerveillée par ce phénomène.

Sa peau se lisse et retrouve un grain de peau agréable, bien que encore pâle. Son nez s'allonge, son front rétrécit, ses lèvres se gonflent Ses cheveux repoussent pour reformer ses boucles brunes que j'aime tant. Son corps s'allonge et s'étoffe. Il retrouve son physique de ses 25 ans. Fort et puissant. La seule choses qui ne change pas, se sont ces yeux. Toujours aussi rouges sang.

La seule pensée cohérente c'est MIAM-MIAM !!

- "Là tu es excitant. Quant tu veux, des cours particulier, je paye en nature." Dis avec un sourire pervers.

Il n'en revient pas. Il s'observe. Ses mangemorts autour sont soufflés, tous le regardent avec adoration. Par contre elle va se calme celle-là.

Bellatrix le regarde avec envie et convoitise. Je vais lui faire regretter si elle continue comme ça.

- "Comment à tu fait. D'où sort cette potion ?"

- "Secret professionnel. Mais sache que sans Severus, je n'y serais pas jamais arrivée. Trop compliqué à faire toute seule. Au moins 32 ingrédients différents. Un truc de malade."

Il s'approche en plus de moi. Nos corps se frôlent. Je sens la chaleur de son corps. Je le dévore des yeux tout comme lui, je ne me lasse pas de cette vision. Ses yeux rouges sont tous aussi expressifs que l'étaient les noirs. Je me noie dans cette lave en fusion. Puis il se jette sur moi et dévore mes lèvres avec un désir et une possessivité qui m'a manqué. Sa langue chauce s'enfonce dans ma bouche et cherche à dominer ma langue qui ne se laisse pas faire. Rapidement ses bras s'enroulent autour de moi, caressant avec sauvagerie mes atouts.

Son agressivité et sa brutalité m'ont manqué. Il s'arrache à moi violement. Il m'attrape à la gorge et grogne à mon oreille.

- "50 ans sans toi furent une véritable torture. Toutes les autres avaient un goût fade, à côté de toi."

- "Je sais." Je me doute bien qu'il n'avait pas vœux de chasteté pendant 50 ans mais maintenant c'est terminé." Je suis désolé de ce que tu a du subir."

- "Nous n'avions pas le choix. Et tu le sais."

Il pivota sur lui-même et fit apparaître un trône semblable au sien, un peu plus petit, au côté du sien.

Je m'assois avec élégance et grâce. Je suis reine, tout de même.

-" Bien, pour ceux qui la reconnaissent, il s'agit de Miss Angie Potter. Mais pour Abraxas, Julius et moi-même, il s'agit de ma femme. Lady Voldemort. Elle a fait un petit voyage dans le temps et c'est retrouvé durant notre scolarité en 1947. Elle y a passé un an. Et durant un an nous avons prévus l'attaque qui nous donnera notre victoire. Elle m'a aussi révélé mon futur et ce que devrais endurer pour assurer notre victoire."

- "Faut croire que non, puisque elle ne vous a pas dit que vous alliiez perdre vos pouvoirs il y a 14 ans." Dit Bellatrix perfide.

- "ENDOLORIS ! " Crie t'il hors de lui.

Bellatrix ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction de sa part. Espérant sûrement qu'il se mette en colère contre moi, je vois la jalousie la ronger. Elle se tord de douleur et un cri de pure souffrance s'échappe de ses lèvres.

- "Ne t'avise plus jamais de manquer de respect à ma reine. Bella." Crache t-il en stoppant son sort. "Et détrompe toi. Je savais parfaitement ce qui m'attendait. Mais je ne devais pas changer le passé. Paradoxe temporel ça te dit quelque chose ! Je suis peux être le seigneur des ténèbres mais je me dois de suivre les règles de la magie élémentaire. Tout sorcier digne de ce nom, se doit de suivre ces règles. Quoi qu'il en soit, tout se dont vous devez savoir, c'est cette femme est MA FEMME !! Elle a autant de pouvoir que moi et elle n'obéis qu'à moi. Vous lui devez le plus grand respect. Le premier qu'il lui manque de respect ou qui ne lui obéis pas, je le ferai tellement souffrir qu'il n'aura même plus la force de me supplier. C'est clair ?"

- "Oui maître." Dit ils tous d'une seule voix, térorisés.

- "Bien. Maintenant, rentrez tous chez vous. Profitez de vos familles. Et pas un mot à personne où il vous en coûtera".

Certains quittent la pièce d'autre comme Severus Abraxas et Julius, ou encore Bella, Lucius et un homme que je ne reconnais pas, mais qui le visage me dit quelque chose, restèrent dans la salle.

- "Abraxas, Julius, ça fait du bien de vous revoir. Pendant un temps j'ai eu peur que vous ne soyez mort. Avant mon départ. Je n'avais jamais entendue palé de vous." Dis-je en les serrant tour à tour dans mes bras.

- "Allons, tu sais bien qu'un Malfoy ne se permet pas de mourir." Réplique Abraxas pompeux.

-" Arrête ça, mais maintenant cela explique pourquoi Drago avait un balai dans le cul quand je l'ai rencontré."

- "Eh ! Je peux te jurer que cela ne vient pas de moi !" S'exclama t'il véhémence tout en regardant son propre fils.

- "Arrête, Annabelle Newton était une femme d'une extrême douceur, mortelle et sadique certes, mais très douce." Ajoute Tom décidé de me défendre.

- "Si vous avez décidé de vous liguer contre moi alors." Dit il avec une moue d'enfant "Oh ! Tiens cela me fait penser, vous vous souvenez du jour où cette petite peste versa une potion qui déguisa tous le monde au plus proche de leur personnalité." Rappela Abraxas avec un large sourire

- "Moi j'avais bien aimé mon déguisement." Répondis-je.

- "Normal, tu portais une magnifique robe de dentelle noire avec un bustier façon corset, tu étais splendide. Je n'ai jamais vu Tom baver autant devant toi."

- "Je ne bavais pas !" S'exclama t'il faussement indigné. "J'appréciais la beauté devant moi à sa juste valeur." Me dis t-il d'un ton charmeur.

- "Si tu le dis."

- "Moi je ne sais pas ce qui m'a le plus amusée ? Dumbeldore avec une cape de mangemort ou mon grand-père en costume de sado-maso. String de cuir, collier à clou, lanière en cuir et boule dans la bouche." Dis je hilare

- "AHAHAHAHA. C'est vrai, j'avais oublié ça. Oh par Salazard, je n'ai jamais autant ris." Dit Tom avec enthousiasme

- "Tu aurait du voir ta mère, Sev, elle était magnifique." Lui dis avec un large sourire qui lui fit plaisir.

- "Le mieux restera Macgo en militaire, je savais que s'était un tiran. Et notre ami Julius en bébé, je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier, lui, sa grenouillère et sa tétine." Rappela Abraxas mort de rire

- "AHAHAHAH. Mon dieu j'avais oublié. J'en ai encore mal au ventre."

- "Je suis toujours resté un enfant dans ma tête." Dit le plus sérieusement du monde.

- "Ca on le sait. Et Blaize est pire que toi." Fit je.

Pendant nous nous remémorions le passé, nous en avions complétement oubliés les autres. Lucius est bouche bée, grande ouverte, Bellatrix boue de rage sur place et Severus, lui, se bidonne comme une madeleine.

- "Je suis heureux de voir revoir Ma lady." Dit alors l'homme qui m'est inconnu.

Je scrute attentivement son visage, je cherche dans ma mémoire, puis enfin c'est l'illumination, ça y est je sais.

- "Barty Croupton Jr ! Je ne vous ai pas reconnu ! Comment allez vous ?"

-" Bien. Ma Lady. C'est pour moi un réel plaisir de vous revoir. Nous nous sommes quitté un peu précipitamment. Et je n'avais pas vraiment eu le temps de vous remercier. Sachez que vous pouvez compter sur moi en toute circonstance. Je vous dois la vie. Vous pouvez disposer de la mienne. Ma reine." Déclare t-il en posant un genou à terre.

- "Merci Barty. Nous serons nous souvenir de la fidélité dont vous faîtes preuve envers moi et votre maître. Et nous serons vous récompenser pour cette fidélité."

- "Je ne demande rien, Ma Lady."

- "Ca c'est à nous d'en décider. Mais je trouve que vous avez les traits tirés. Allez vous reposer. Nous avons besoin que nos meilleurs mangemorts soit au meilleur de leurs formes. La bataille finale arrivera vite, nous tenons à ce que tous soient prêts."

- "Dans ce cas mes seigneurs, permettez moi de me retirer." Demanda t'il

- "Allez y." Accorda Tom.

Il s'inclina et sortit de la pièce. L'échange que nous venons d'avoir était dès plus bizarre. Moi, qui possède un franc parlé, tranchant et familier, je viens d'avoir une conversation en langage soutenue, ce qui me laisse penser que c'est, chez moi, innée. Je suis née pour être reine. La reine des ténèbres. Sa reine.

Je regarde du coin de l'œil, Tom, qui semble très content. Je me tourne vers lui, il passe une main dans mon cou. Me rapproche de lui et me regarde avec fierté.

- "Je savais que tu avais l'étoffe d'une reine. Tu es parfaite. Puis il se retourna vers les autres. Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous, je vous convoquerais en temps voulu. Severus, rentre à Poudlard, fait en sorte que sa disparition passe inaperçu, je te la rend demain soir."

- "Bien mon seigneur."

-" Nous referons notre potion miracle pour offrir à Julius et Abraxas, une seconde jeunesse."

- "Merci. Lady." Répondirent mes vieux avant de se retirer en compagnie de son fils et de Severus.

La dernière à partir fut Bellatrix qui avait du mal à lâcher Tom du regard lui lançant des regards d'envie et de convoitise. Le regard de pure haine qu'elle me lança me fit sourire et je sentis Tom se tendre à mes côtés.

Tom ne me lâche pas d'un millimètre, sa main sur mes hanches en signe de possession.

-" Fait attention à elle. Elle pourrait être dangereuse."

- "Elle a été une de tes maîtresses ?"

- "Oui et pas la meilleure. Mais la plus folle pour accepter telle que j'étais, laid et hideux. et satisfaire mes envies d'hommes. Toi, tu fus au-dessus de ça car tu es la seule, suffisamment intelligente pour trouver comment me rendre mon apparence."

- "Tu sais que dis comme ça, on va croit que je n'aime que ton physique."

- "Peux être. Mais toi au moins tu ne dis pas amen à tout ce que je dis, et c'est ça que j'aime chez toi. Tu es la seule qui sait me tenir tête. Avec Bellatrix, je lui aurais demandé de se jeter de la fenêtre, elle l'aurait fait. Il me faut une reine, pas une chienne. Maintenant, tu as 50 ans à te faire pardonner, ma très chère femme." Me dit il en colla son corps contre le mien.

- "Vos désirs sont des ordres, My Lord." Soufflais je sur ses lèvres.

Incapable de ses retenir plus longtemps, nous nous embrassons, une fois de plus jusqu'à perdre à l'haleine. Son baiser se fait impétueux et enflammé. La langue dominatrice et autoritaire. Je ne me laisse pas faire, je la combat farouchement. Son désir se propage, il embrase mon corps, je gémis de plaisir. Ses mains se font ardentes et désireuse. Mon souffle est saccadé. J'ai du mal à respirer. Chaque bouffée d'air me brûle les poumons. Sa bouche laisse des traînées de lave qui accroît mes gémissements.

Je sens la compression typique du transplanage. Il nous a emmenés dans sa chambre. Un large lit à baldaquin en bois d'ébène. Il me bascule sur les draps de soie vertes, et se comme à déshabiller. Rapidement sa robe de sorcier tombe suivit de sa chemise de soie noire. Entre temps, ma cape et mon haut sont aussi tombés et me retrouve en sous tif de dentelle noir. Le contact entre nos deux peaux, nous électrocute et rend nos mouvements plus raides. La précipitation et la passion sont à l'ordre du jour. Pas de place à la douceur et à la tendresse.

C'est limite si il ne me déchire pas le pantalon et le sien, tant il est pressé. Sa bouche et ses mains sont partout et me rendent folle.

- "Déjà humide, déjà prête pour moi." Grogne t-il à mon oreille, un doigt sur mon intimité.

A peine ma dernière barrière de tissus tombée, qu'il me pénètre en un coup de rein puissant et violent. Je cris ma douleur et mon plaisir. Il me complète et me comble tant que la douleur disparaît rapidement pour ne laisser que cette chaleur et ce bien-être.

Je le regarde, merlin qu'il beau ! Son regard grenat flamboyant me transperce, sa fine bouche entrouverte laisse passer un souffle rauque, quelques mèches de cheveux collent à son front, et je suis du regard une goutte de sueur qui coule le long de son torse, imberbe et immaculé. Le rythme de ses coups est impétueux, violent et brutal. Rapidement, il me mène au paroxysme du plaisir et l'orgasme me fauche avec inhumanité, me clouant au lit, le corps tendu et arqué. Tom se déverse en moi en hurlant mon nom, les mains agrippées à mes hanches, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans ma peau.

Couvert de sueur et essoufflé, il se retire avec délicatesse, fait disparaître toutes traces de notre activité et se couche à mes côtés. Moi je tente désespérément de retrouver mes esprits.

- "Tu m'as tant manqué, ma belle. Je n'avais pas connu telle quiétude depuis ton départ."

- "Je me sens coupable."

- "Non tu ne dois pas. Tu n'avais pas le choix. Je ne t'en veux pas. Ce serais plutôt à moi de me sentir coupable. J'ai trahis nos serments, je t'ai pas été fidéle."

- "Et encore heureux."

- "Pardon ? ?"

- "Quoi, non mais t'imagine, 50 ans d'abstinence, je te raconte pas comment je t'aurais récupéré. Le mec le plus frustré de l'univers. L'enfer. Et qu'est ce que j'aurai pris en rentrant." Dis je faussement fatigué.

- "Mais tu vas prendre quand même. J'en n'ai pas fini avec toi." Gronda t-il gentiment en me regardant avec perversité et me sautant dessus.

- "Chouette."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoooO

Un mois que je suis de retour dans mon temps

Un mois que je tourne en rond.

Un mois que je me fais chier an classe, vu que j'ai déjà fais le programme. Il faudrait le réactualiser, c'est poussiéreux comme truc.

Un mois que nous nous sommes vu. Impossible de nous voir souvent. A cause de Dumbeldore. Il était facile de déjouer les surveillances de Dippet, mais avec l'autre vieux fou, je ne veux prendre aucun rique. Pas quetion de faire échouer notre plan et notre victoire pour une histoire cul avec mon mari, et même si il me manque terriblement.

Sans le concerter, Severus et moi avons conçu une arme ultime, qui va nous assurer la victoire. Et le pire c'est que c'est mon frère qui m'en a donné l'idée. Je le regardais faire des conneries et soudain l'illumination, l'idée, de génie.

L'hier est arrivé en avance. Les premières neiges sont tombées vers mi-novembre. Un manteau blanc, lumineux et cotonneux a recouvert le parc et ses alentours. Je faisais le tour du lac en compagnie de Drake et de Blaize. Nous étions un samedi après-midi, en week-end. La neige fraîche colle à nos chaussures. La discussion est animée. Les garçons m'expliquent leur nouvelle tactique au Quidditch.

Quand soudain, le paysage devint flou, j'ai la tête qui tourne, mes jambes flageolent. Je me sens flotter. Je me sens partir…Je sais que je vais m'écrouler, tomber dans l'inconscience, dans la neige fraîche.

!&

C'est blanc.

C'est douillet

C'est cotonneux

C'est mou.

C'est malodorant, ça pue.

C'est….c'est …

l'infirmerie !!

Bravo !!

Vous avez gagné !! Vous avez gagné notre tout nouvel aspirateur de table…. ? ! ? ………. Putain ça ne va pas bien la tête.

Et puis d'abord qu'est ce que je fais à l'infirmerie ?

- "Ah vous êtes réveillée, miss. Ca va allez. Votre taux de glucide est revenue à la normal, vous pouvez vous rhabillé. Vous avez juste fait un petit malaise." M'explique Pomfresh plus séche que d'habitude. "Normal vu votre état." Dit elle sur un ton de reproche.

- "Quoi ? Quel état ?" Grommelais je en mettant mon chemisier.

- "Vous n'allez pas me dire que vous ne l'avez pas remarqué."

- "Mrs Pomfresh, je ne suis pas d'humeur à jouer aux devinettes"

- "Mais enfin, Miss Potter, vous êtes enceinte !! D'un mois !!" Me balance t'elle comme ci c'était une évidence.

- "…. QUOI ! ! HEIN !! ! Vous plaisantez j'espère !!"

- "Jamais avec la santé de mes patients." Dit elle avec sévérité.

- "…."

Je n'ai jamais envisagé d'avoir un enfant. Même si j'aime Tom, on n'en a jamais parlé. Ce n'était pas vraiment dans nos projets.

- "Il est de mon devoir de prévenir le directeur ainsi que vos parents." Dit elle en me sortant de mes pensées.

Sa phrase fait l'effet d'un électrochoc. Si Dumbeldore ou mes parents venaient à savoir que je porte l'enfant de Voldemort, c'est la mort assuré pour nous deux.

- "Pourquoi faire ?" Dis je froidement.

- "Mais parce qu'ils son…."

- "Je suis majeur. En conséquence, mes parents, tout comme le directeur n'a pas à connaître mon état de santé. De ce fait, vous êtes tenue au secret professionnel." Claquais-je.

L'infirmière pinça les lèvres en signe de désapprobation mais ne rajouta rien et repartis dans son bureau. Elle revint quelque seconde plus tard avec une petite mallette, remplis de potion.

- "Voici votre traitement anti-nausées, une par jours, pendant un mois. Pas plus. Maintenant sortez." M'ordonne t'elle.

Je marche dans les couloirs, je ne sais pas vraiment où je vais-je n'ai pas vraiment de but.

Je réfléchis.

Un enfant. Un petit garçon ou une petite fille à pouponner. Par deux parents tels que nous. Un enfant élevé par deux monstres tels que nous. Et Tom, comment va-t-il réagir. Veux t'il au moins être père ? Veux t'il s'encombrer d'un enfant ? Es t-il vieux jeu. Va-t-il en faire un futur seigneur des ténèbres si c'est un garçon ou l'ignorer et la dénigrer, si c'est une fille.

Je me dirige vers les cachots. A cette heure, Severus est une fois de plus la tête plongée dans un chaudron. Je frappe à la lourde porte. Un « ENTREE » cri t'il froidement en guise de réponse. Lorsque j'entre il semble surpris de me voir ici.

- "Serenna ? Que fait tu ici. ?" Demanda t'il.

- "J'ai besoin de te parler sérieusement.. "Répondis-je le regardant dans les yeux.

- "Viens."

Il m'entraîne dans ses appartements. Place un sort d'isolation autour de nous et me propose de m'asseoir.

-" Sev', tu sais que je te considère comme mon père. Tu as remplis son rôle, sans le vouloir, m'encourageant, me consolant, me conseillant, où en me mettant des branlées quand je faisais des conneries. Tu es un père pour moi."

- "Merci. Serenna. Je suis très content que tu penses ça. Tu es, pou moi l'enfant que je n'ai jamais eu."

- "Papa…"Dis-je avec plaisir, ces yeux brillent d'émotions. "Tu vas être grand-père."

- "…Hein ?"

- "Je suis enceinte."

- "Quoi mais…mais….comment ?"

- "Si tu ne sais pas comment en fait les enfants, là, je m'inquiète."

- "Oh très drôle. ….Le « père » est au courant ?"

- "Non, je viens juste de l'apprendre. Et j'avoue je ne sais pas trop comment lui dire. J'ai peur qu'il ne veuille pas de l'enfant."

- "Et pourquoi cela, tu lui offres un héritier."

- "Et si c'est une fille ?… "grimaçais je

- "…."

- "Héritier, certes, mais mâle de préférence."

- "Tu devrais lui dire."

- "Je sais….Je vais attendre notre victoire. Plus qu'un mois, je ne veux pas le déconcentrer. Il ne faut pas qu'il soit distrait par quelque chose. Seul toi, Remus, Drago et Blaize êtes au courant. Rien ne doit filtrer."

Le mois qui suivit les garçons me couvèrent comme des mères poules. Ecartant les personnes sur mon passage, pour éviter de me faire bousculer, s'acquitter de savoir si je n'avais besoin de rien, m'éviter le moindre effort. J'ai du batailler ferme pour avoir le droit de monter sur mon balai pour le match de Quidditch. Ils ont acceptés car Severus me posa un sort spéciale femme enceinte, protégeant mon ventre contre les sort mineur et les chocs.

Noël arriva vite et je n'avais toujours pas revue Tom. Sa présence me manque. Nous nous écrivons souvent mais la chaleur de son corps me manque. Lettre que je fais passer à Severus. Mais lorsque mes hormones me joue des tours, je me mets à pleurer comme une madeleine. Pleurant son absence. Rigolant trentre seconde plus tard. Cette grossesse me rend plus folle que je ne le suis déjà.

Je passe Noël avec Severus et Remus. Les autres sont repartis dans leur famille. Et moi d'une certaine manière, je fête Noël en famille. Je reçois plein de cadeaux. Remus m'offrit un magnifique berceau en bois d'ébène finement sculpté. Severus lui m'offrit toute une batterie de livre sur les enfants et sur la grossesse. Blaize et Drago, eux on eu la bonne idée de m'offrir de vêtements enfant et femme enceinte de superbe qualité.

Tom me fit parvenir une magnifique robe de soir verte, perlée au niveau des manches et des pieds.

Ca y est. Enfin.

C'est ce soir. Je suis instable. Une vraie boule de nerf.

Le midi même, Dumbeldore fit l'annonce du bal, pour le soir même, et de ces invités de marque. Il est inutile de prévenir les serpentard. Mon plan est infaillible. Je prendrais le contrôle de Poudlard sans la moindre effusion de sang. Et ils ne pourront rien faire. Seule mon esprit peu contrôler le dispositif. Et mêmes les plus puissants sorts n'y pourront rien. Hihhihihhi

Tout le monde est prêt. Tout le monde s'est mis sur son 31. Belle robe et smoking sont de sortis. Les délégations étrangères, des nations les plus influentes sont là, françaises, américaines, allemandes, italiennes…ils arrivent tous, sans se douter qu'ils courent droit à leur fin à tous. Le ministre de la magie arrive lui aussi avec la totalité de ses ministres. Mes parents paradent à ces côtés. Tous ça pour une médaille pour le fameux sauveur.

Mon cœur bat si fort que j'ai la poitrine qui va exploser. Voldemort doit arriver à 21h, dans 15 minutes exactement, pendant le discours du ministre. L'excitation et l'adrénaline envahi mon cœur, je tremble d'anticipation.

La fin est proche, ma délivrance aussi….

C'est la fin de beaucoup de chose.

La fin d'un règne d'incapables et d'incompétents.

La fin d'une imposture.

La fin d'une haine me ronge depuis des années.

C'est le début de certaines choses.

Le début de notre règne.

Le début d'une nouvelle vie.

Le début d'une ère nouvelle.

Le discours du ministre commence. Tous les regards sont braqués vers lui et mon frère qui se tiens à ces cotés, fier comme un paon. Je lance la potion que nous avons conçue. Elle se fracasse sur le sol, et explose. Une substance verte et gélatineuse se propage et fait prisonnière toutes les personnes présentes. Des cris de hurlements, c'est la panique. Chacun tente de se défaire de mon piège. Une jubilation indéfini prend possession de moi lorsque je vois mes parents, mon frère ou encore Dumbeldore s'empêtrer de cette glue sans arriver à sans défaire, pour finir comme les centaines personnes présentes collées aux mur. Il ne reste plus que moi au milieu de la grande salle, en tenue de soirée, portant la magnifique robe que Tom m'a offert à Noël. Mon visage reflète une joie sans limite.

- "Miss Potter !" S'indigne Dumbeldore." Qu'est ce que cela signifie ! Je vous somme de nous libérer immédiatement !"

- "Vous n'êtes pas en position d'exiger quoique se soit, Directeur." Soufflais d'une voix douce.

Petit à petit, je libère les personnes en qui j'ai toute confiance. Severus, Remus, Certains Serpentard….

Et je vois avec ravissement, le visage de Dumbeldore se décomposer peu à peu, il commence à comprendre.

Certain prisonniers commence à s'énerver, les étrangers commencent à nous insulter dans leurs langues, les Griffondors crient au scandale, et mes parents me hurlent leur honte de m'avoir comme fille. Cela créé un brouhaha assourdissant, ils me saoulent. Ils commencent tous à me prendre la tête.

- "Fermer là ou je commence à en tuer certains." Menaçais je d'une voix sourde en faisant tournoyer ma baguette

Un silence de mort s'installe dans la pièce. Je patiente. Quand enfin Tom décide de passer à l'attaque. Les grandes portes s'ouvrent avec brutalité et violence pour se fracasser contre le mur.

Des cris de panique percèrent le silence lorsque certaines personnes comprirent qui venait d'arriver. Ils s'agitèrent tous inutilement comme un insecte pris au piège d'une toile d'araignée. Les mangemorts envahirent rapidement la salle et sont totalement surpris de la situation. Ils s'attendaient à livrer combat. Tom, au centre, il observe la salle puis pose son regard sur moi. Un sourcils surélevé, totalement septique, par ce qui ce passe.

- "Tu es en retard." Accusais je avec un petit sourire.

- "Pardonne moi, c'est les départs en vacances, il y a du monde sur la route." Rétorque t-il amusé

- "Tu aimes ma surprise ?" Demandais je toute joyeuse.

- "Oui je dois dire que c'est une agréable surprise."

- "Tant mieux. J'en ai d'autre. Ca tombe bien."

- "C'est vrai ? J'adore les surprises." Dit il en me regardant avec convoitise.

- "Un peu de patience, en attendant distrait nos invités, veux-tu ? Ils commencent à s'ennuyer. "Proposais-je en m'asseyant sur une chaise et grignotant des petits fours

- "Oui tu as raison. Alors Dumbeldore ! Que pense tu de sa surprise ? Très intelligent non ? Elle m'étonnera toujours. Une imagination débordante."

- "Tu n'aurais jamais du venir ici Tom. Le fait que tu es envoûté cette pauvre enfant ne te rend pas plus fort."

- "Moi envoûté ?" Tom et moi, nous nous regardons puis nous éclatons de rire face à la bêtise de ce vieux fou.

- "Elle est envoûtée par mon charme légendaire et cette petite diablesse m'a séduit par son esprit sadique et son corps. Un cul a damné un saint."

- "Tu nous feras pas croire que cette enfant fait cela de son propre chef."

- "C'est ça que j'aime avec vous." Rigola Tom. "Vous êtes incapable de voir la vérité même si elle est devant vous. Et c'est cela qui vous perdra. D'ailleurs vous êtes déjà perdu. Vous avez perdu il y a 17 ans, Dumbledore."

Dumbeldore fronça les sourcils. Ce vieux fou ne comprenait toujours pas où Tom voulait en venir ?

- "Vous avez perdu dès l'instant où vous vous êtes trompés en désignant ce petit arrogant à demi cracmol comme étant votre sauveur, comme étant le survivant."

- "Henry Potter t'à defait grâce à l'amour. Chose que tu n'a jamais connus "

- "C'est là où tu te trompe, vieux fou" Annonce t'il fiérement " Et je te rappele que j'était là ce soir là. Et je me souviens parfaitement quel bambin j'ai attaqué. Et ce n'était pas le garçon." Déclare Tom en se tournant vers moi.

Moi, un toast dans une main, l'autre qui leur fait un geste vivace, le tout accompagné d'un sourire qui fait 3 fois le tour de mon visage

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !! Mon dieu que c'est bon. Par merlin que c'est beau. Que c'est jouissif de voir leur visage. De voir toutes couleurs déserter leur tronche. Enfin, ils ont compris. Enfin ils ont réalisé. Leur erreur, leurs conneries.

- "Enfin, vous comprenez. Il vous en a fallut du temps. Pauvre directeur." Dis – je d'une petite voix "Moi je vais vous raconter comment je m'en suis rendu compte. Comment en une simple phrase de ma part, j'ai compris qui était réellement le survivant, l'élue de la prophétie."

- "J'ai envie de toi là maintenant tout de suite, mon amour." Dit il ….en fouchelangue.

- "Moi aussi, mon chéri, mais va falloir attendre." Lui répondis je dans la même langue que lui, sous les yeux exorbités de toutes les personnes présentes.

Je leur lance un regard insolent

- "Et oui, j'ai transmis une partie de mes pouvoirs à cette jeune femme. Faisant d'elle, mon égal. Descendante de Salazar Serpentard. Et vous vous n'avez rien vu. Elle était juste devant vous".

- "MONSTRE !! "Hurla ma mère

- "Oui, je suis un monstre. Mais si vous chercher un responsable. Regardez vous dans une glace." Leur crachais je aux visages." Vous ne pouvez que vous en prendre qu'a vous-même. VOUS créés le monstre que je suis devenue. En me haïssant, en m'humiliant, en m'ignorant ou en me battant à coups de ceintures. Vous avez fait de moi ce monstre. Vous étiez mes parents et pourtant, qui m'a appris à lire et à écrire? Remus. Qui m'a appris à marcher où à parler ? Les elfes. Qui venait réconforter la petite fille que j'étais quand elle faisait des cauchemars ? Personne. Qui me relevait et me consolait quand je tombais ? Personne. J'ai vécu seule jusqu'à l'age de mes 11 ans. Et pourquoi ? Parce ce que mon héro de frère était plus important que moi."

Durant mon monologue, mon père et mon frère baissèrent la tête et ma mère éclata en sanglots.

- "Mon enfant." M'interpella Dumbeldore avec sa voix de grand manitou pleine de « sagesse ». "Les erreurs des ignorants ne peuvent leur être imputable."

- "Parce ce que selon vous, si mes parents avec su que j'étais réellement la survivante, ils m'auraient donc pourri gâtée et jeté le frangin aux oubliettes comme ils l'ont fait avec moi. Bravo quelle mentalité ! Bravo ! Mais maintenant c'est trop tard. Vous allez payer vos fautes. Et je dois dire que j'attend cet instant avec impatience." Leur dis je avec un sourire sadique. "Commençons par toi, mon très cher frère." Déclarais je en le libérant.

- "NON !! PITIE !! "Hurla mon père

- "NON !! PARDON !!" Cria ma mère

- "Silence. Et il est trop tard pour demander pardon ou pitié. Henry mon frère. Voyons si le courage légendaire des gryffondor coule en toi. Voyons voir si tu es le héro que tous en vu en toi depuis toutes ces année. Car après tout, au moindre de tes sorts, tous bavaient d'admiration car rien n'était plus puissant."

Mon frère est au centre de la grande salle devant Tom à 5m de lui. Je me glisse derrière mon époux. Lui picote le cou. Je sais qu'il aime ça. Particulièrement quand je lui léché le lobe de l'oreille. Je regarde mon frère, terrifier, tremblant de tous ces membres, à la limite de ce faire dessus, avec une lueur d'amusement vicieuse.

- "Tue le. Amuse toi amour." Soufflais-je au creux de son oreille.

Un sourire sadique orne son visage. Tom n'avait pas intervenue lors de l'échange entre mes parents en moi. Il sait que j'avais besoin de mettre les choses au clair avant de les tuer.

Il s'avance lentement vers mon pauvre frère. Mes parents implorent en sanglotant notre pitié. Les autres prisonnières eux aussi supplient en criant. Le bruit me vrille les oreilles. Assise de nouveau sur ma chaise, je lève ma baguette est un avada en sort pour toucher un des ministres. Des cris de paniques s'élève dans la salle et Tom me regarde surpris.

- "J'ai les oreilles sensibles, alors fermez la ou j'en tue un autre. " Lançais je froide. "Continue, je te pris." Dis je a Tom toute joyeuse.

Je regarde avec une jubilation malsaine mon frère souffrir. Les doloris pleuvent, ces cris déchirent le silence. Le secptum semptra taillade sa chair en un hurlement de douleur. Il s'effondre sur le sol. Je m'approche de Tom. Il me prend dans ses bras et nous le regardons se vider de son sang, agoniser lentement, en appelant sa mère. Il poussa un soupir insipide et mourut noyé dans son sang.

- "Merci…"Dis je de soulagement dans le cou de Tom.

- "Il n'y a pas de quoi. A ton service. A ton tour. Libére toi de ton passé."

J'acquiesce d'un mouvement de tête puis me tour vers mes parents. Libère ma mère qui tombe brusquement sur le sol. Elle est terrorisée, le visage ravagé par les larmes qu'elle a versées pour son fiston chéri. Je la traîne par les cheveux au milieu de la grande salle au côté de mon défunt frère. Elle ne le regarde pas. Ne voulant certainement pas voir son visage ensanglanté.

- "Pourquoi ne le regarde tu pas ? Tu ne veux pas le voir comme ça ? Mais c'est de ta faute. Il est le résultat de ce que vous en avez fait. Tu ne peux que t'en prendre qu'à toi-même. Et tu sais ce qui m'a tué, c'est ton ignorance, ton indifférence. Ton mari me frappait, ton fils m'humilié et toi tu ne disais rien, tu ne faisais rien. Ta passivité m'a rendue encore plus haineuse."

Sans que personne de sans rende compte j'avais attrapé un petit poignard, caché dans ma manche. D'un geste net et précis, je tranche la carotide de sa gorge. Elle ouvre grand les yeux de stupeur, tente d'arrêter l'hémorragie avec ses mains, mais le flot d'hémoglobine est trop important et rapidement ses forces la quitte. Je la regarde crever avec curiosité et amusement. Elle s'étaler sur le sol ses longs cheveux roux éparpillé tel une auréole.

Puis je reporte mon attention sur mon père que je détache à son tour du mur.

- "Toi, je ne vais pas te tuer si facilement. Tu m'a toujours frappée et battue et je n'ai jamais ripostée, mais ce soir, je vais me battre. Je vais te battre. A mort. Et toi tu n'auras aucun moyen de te défendre. Pour toutes ces années où tu m'a tabasser la gueule et avoir fait de moi ce que je suis."

Je l'immobilise d'un simple pétrificus totalus,. Simple mais puissant. Puis les coups se mettent à pleuvoir. Je le roue de coups de pieds et de coups de poings. Pendant plus de 10 minutes, je m'acharne sur lui, son visage ne ressemble plus a rien. Il n'est qu'un amas de sang et de chairs lacérées. Mes poings sont en sang et douloureux. Mon souffle est saccadé et rapide. Mon visage est couvert de sang qui a giclé des blessures infligées. La respiration de mon père est irrégulière et laborieuse. Je me penche sur lui, et me met près de son oreille.

- " Vas y. Crève. Crève pourriture. Rend moi ma liberté.. " Soufflais je à son oreille, puis en baissant le ton de ma voix pour lui seul puisse m'entendre, j'ajoute. " Mais rassure toi, je ne serais pas la dernière Potter qui foulera cette terre. Je suis enceinte, je te laisse deviner qui est le père. "

Mes dernière parole l'achéve pour ma plus grande joie. Je me relève. Tous me regarde, stupéfait. Je rejoint Tom.

- "Régles tes affaires, moi, je vais oter cette saleté que j'ai sur moi." Fit je en montrant tous ce sang, le sang de mes parents. " Tu partage mon sang, sert toi de notre lien pour contrôler la glue. Tu me trouvera dans la salle commune"

Puis je sors, ordonnant à Barty, Drake et Blaise de venir. Mais je m'arrête aant de passer la grande porte.

- " Sev', Rem', je vous laisse le soin de vous occuper de Black. "

Puis pars, les laissant avec un large sourire, signe de leur haine et de leur envie de vengeance.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

Accompagnée de mes gardes du corps, Drago, Barty et Blaise, je me refigie dans les appartements de Drake. Je me précipite dans la salle de bain pour oter ce sang qui me souille. Un petit Recurvite et ma rabo retrouve sa propreté d'antant.

Je retourne dans le salon où les trois mangemorts m'attendent dans les fauteuils, pâles et livides.

Je m'assoie près d'eux. Je ne sais pas quoi dire. J'ai du mal à réaliser, à me rendre compte.

Ca y est ! Je suis libre !

Libre d'eux. Libre de leurs avis. De leurs influences, de leurs opinions. Libre de leurs regards, de leur paroles, de leur poison.

Une joie envahi mon être. J'ai envie de crier. Envie de danser, de chanter. De laisser eclater ma joie, mon bonheur devant tous.

Je sens les larmes qui me piquent et s'échappent de mes paupières.

Je pleure silencieusement.

Je pleure, car ma haine m'à quitté, laissant un vide en moi.

Je pleure une partie de ma vie. Disparut en une soirée. Cette haine qui m'a seule compagne durant des années. Cette haine qui m'à fait vivren survire. Elle m'a nourrit, m'a donné la force nécessaire de continuer, de me battre.

Je pleure ma liberation. La libération de cete haine qui me rougeait de l'intérieur. Me dévorait, me détruisait à petit feu.

Je pleure mon bonheur, ma vie futur, cet avenir avec mon mari, l'homme que j'aime, et mon enfant, ma vie, ce sont eux maintenant ma raison de vivre.

Savoir que mon enfant va pouvoir vivre sans soucis. Qu'il ne risque plus rien, j'en soupire de soulagement.

Je me sens sombré dans les meandres du sommeil.

Une douce caresse sur ma joue m'eveille. Je papillonne et mes pupilles vertes rencontrent les pupilles rouges carmin de mon mari, qui me regarde avec inquiétude.

- Comment te sens tu ?

- Fatiguée mais libre. Soufflais je avec un large sourire. Comment cela se passe en bas ?

- Merveillement bien. Ils sont tous à me supplier et à pleurnicher. Que du bonheur. J'ai même laissé accroché Dumbeldore au mur pour qu'il puisse avec le meilleur point de vue sur ma victoire. Tous ces ministres des plus puissantes nations ont signés leur conditions totale et sans condition. M'explique t'il avec un sourire ravis.

- Tu es sadique mon amour.

- Je sais.

- Vous pouvez nous laisser. Demandais je avec douceur aux autres personnes présentes dans la salle. Je dois te parler. Lui expliquais je en voyant son visage interrogatif.

Tom se sert un verre et s'installe avec dignité dans le fauteuil en face de moi. Il adopte une attitude froide et distante. Ma phrase a mis le doute dans sa tête. J'aime quand il se comporte comme cela. Cela lui prouve qu'il n'arrive pas à savoir ce que je pense et que je suis incontrôlable.

- Je técoute. Dit il séchement.

- Je suis enceinte. Dis je avec une large sourire.

Il ecarquille les yeux sous le coup de la surprise. Il en lâche son verre, qui tombe par terre et roule.

- Que vient tu de dire ? Articula t'il difficilement.

- Que je suis enceinte.

- Je...Je...Wouah

- Et bien, je serais la seule a te voir bégayer un jour. Plaisantais je.

- Il y a de quoi ! S'insurgea t'il. Je viens d'apprendre que je vais être père. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que c'est d'être père.

- Tu t'en sortira très bien. Il te suffut juste de ne pas prendre exemple sur ton père et sur le mien.

- Là, je pense que je devrais m'en sortir. Un fils. Dit il rêvesement. Un fils, puissant et fort.

- Et si c'est une fille ? Demandais je en plissant les yeux.

- Si elle est si belle que toi, je vais devoir l'enfermer à double tour et tuer tous les petits connard qui lui tourneront autour. Cracha t'il férocement.

Je suis folle de joie. Il accepte d'avoir une fille en premier. Pour lui cela n'à aucune importance. Je peux rêver sans peur à ma petite princesse des ténèbres. Tellement heureuse, je lui saute au cou. Il me fait tournoyer et m'embrasse avec cette posséssivité que le caractérise et que j'aime tant.

- Hum ...hum.

Quelqu'un nous interrompe. Bellatrix, courbée, est entrée et visiblement elle semble contrariée.

- Excusez moi de cous déranger, mon seigneur. Mais Dumbeldore demande à vous soir, ainsi que le ministre.

Tom Poussa un soupire de lassitude.

- Ca commence. Désolé ma chérie mais le devoir m'appele. Dit il avec un petit sourire.

- Mais, je n'en doute pas un seul instant. Cour, nage, vol. Dit je en se fouttant sa gueule.

- T'es qu'une enmerdeuse. Grogna t'il en quittant la pièce après avoir déposé un petit baiser sur mes lèvres.

Bella, elle resta dans le salon. Rapidement, elle scella et insonorisa la pièce avec un sort puissant. Je n'aime pas ce qui ce prépare. Elle a une lueur de folie et demente dans les yeux. Cette même lueur que possédait mon grand père lorsqu'il m'a battut à mort.

- Puis je savoir ce que tu compte faire, Bella ?

- Reprendre ce qui es à moi. Dit elle séchement.

- ?...?...?...? Je feins de ne pas comprendre où elle veux en venir.

- LE MAITRE !!!! Cria t'elle hytrérique. TU ME L'A VOLE !!!!

J'éclate de rire face à cette tirade totalement absurde. Je ne m'était pas rendie compte qu'elle croyait à son délire.

- Hahahahahahahahaha !!!! Je n'arrive plus à m'arrêter, je pique un magnifique fou rire.

- Arrête ! ARRETE DE RIRE !! Hurla t'elle furieuse. Tu rira moins lorsque je t'aurais tuée.

- Parce que tu crois que le maître te laissera en vie après ça ? Claquais je en reprennant mon sérieux.

- Bien sûr puis qu'il m'aime.

Putain elle y crois.

- Mais tu n'a rien compris. Cinglais je. Le seigneur des ténèbres n'a jamais et n'aimera jamais personne.

Sachant très bien le contraire, je me délecte quand même de son visage décomposé.

- On ne parle pas d'amour quant on parle du seigneur noir. Il acquière, il conquérre, il possède. Mais iln'aime pas. C'est un sentiment qu'il ne peux resentir. Haine, colère, envie, jalousie sont des sentiments qui correspond au maîtreùais pas l'amour. l'envie de posséder quelqu'un peux être un sentiment que l'on peux apparenter à l'amour. et encore. Finisias je septique.

- Justement, il m'a déjà possédé. Dit elle avec siffusance et fièrté.

- Bien sûr, tu fais partis de toutes ces femmes qui sont passé dans sont lit en attendant mon retour. Lui expliquais je avec un grand sourire. Tu n'était rien qu'un bouche trou pour lui.

- TU MENS !!!

- Vraiment ? Tu crois ? Pourtant contrairement à toi, il M'A marqué comme son égale. JE posséde les dons de son ancêtre. JE lui était destiné. A être sa reine, sa femme. Et quand il jouit quand nous faisons l'amour ce n'est pas TON nom qu'il hurle mais le MIEN. Sifflais avec mesquinerie, sanchant très bien que cela là feras sortir de ces gonds.

Je glisse ma main dans ma poche pour prendre ma baguette.

? ? ? ? ??

Oh ..OH

Là je suis dans le merde. Et je commence à avoir peur. Ma baguette ne s'y trouve pas.

La salle de bain. Merde. J'ai joué à la con et fais un erreur. Et j'ai peur. Pas pour moi mais pour mon enfant.

Bella à prit sa baguette et n'hésite pas une seule seconde.

- ENDOLORIS !!!

- PROTEGO !!

Ma magie sans baguette me sauve pour cette fois et je surprend Bellatrix mais je me sens faible. Mon bébé puisse dans ma magie et je m'épuise rapidement trop rapidement. Je ne vais pas tenir. Je dois protégé mon petit.

Un, deux, trois, quatre et un cinquième doloris. Bella se déchaîne. La douleur me vrille les temps, mon corps en totalement enquillosé. j'en arrive à ne plus sentir la douleur. AMis pas un cris pas une plainte n'est sortie de mes lèvres.

- MAIS HURLE !! JE VEUX T'ENTENDRE HURLER !!!! Cria t'elle complètement furieuse et hystérique.

Mais je hurle. Je ne fais que ça. Intérieurement, je hurle. J'appele Tom. Je le supplie de venir à mon secour.

Alors qu'elle lance un sixième doloris, je me sens sombrer dans les ténèbres. Je vais perdre connaissance lorsque la porte eclate avec fracas. Bella vole à travers la pièce et Tom entre dans une rage incontrôlable.

Je le vois se précipiter sur moi. Mort d'inquiétude.

- Tom...Tom... Suppliais je. Le bébé... Pas le bébé...Pitié. Murmurrais je avant de perdre difinitivement connaissance.

* * *

POV TOM

J'ai l'impression de me retrouver 50 ans en arrière. Moi à faire les cent pas devant l'infirmerie en compagnie De Julius et d'Abraxas qui se rongent les ongles. Je m'inquiéte une fois de plus pour sa vie. Mais aussi pour la vie qu'elle porte.

La vie que nous avons crée, tout les deux. Avec amour ? Peut être ?

Mais après tout peux importe. Cette vie, cet enfant qu'elle va mettre au monde. Une partie d'elle, une partie de moi.

Mon fils...

Ma fille...

Mon enfant...

La chair de ma chair...

A peine avait elle sombré dans l'inconsience que Severus se précipita sur elle. L'examina en lui laçant plusieurs sorts de dianostique. Une lueur rouge foncé éclaire son ventre. Qu'es ce que cela veux dire. Mon enfant ??? J'ai peur...

- Mon siengeur ! Elle fais une hémoragie interne. Elle risque une fausse couche et même d'y rester. Ca dépasse mes compétences, je vais avoir besoins de Pomfresh.

Drago Malfoy et Blaise Zabinni s'élance la chercher sans que j'en donne l'ordre. Je l'aurais fais de toute manière.

Pendant ce temps nous la transportons et l'alongeons sur un lit de l'infirmerie. L'infirmière arrive rapidement après notre arrivée. Elle me lance un regard fébrile mais se reprend rapidement.

- Professeur Rogue, le 1er diasnostique. Demande t'elle séchement en se préparant pour l'intervention.

- Tension à 8,5, pression arteriel en chute libre. Hémoragie interne au niveau de l'utérus. Enumérra t'il très professionnel.

- Bien tout le monde dehors, saus le professeur Rogue. Vous aussi. Dehors M'ordonna t'elle. J'ai besoin d'un milieu stérile pour pratiquer.

- Si elle meure. Vous aussi. La menaçais je.

- Laissez moi faire mon travail. Contra t'elle.

Je me resigne et entraîne avec moi mes mangemorts. J'ai besoin d'extérioriser ma rage et ma frustration. Je me dirige vers les où est enfermé Bella. Cette garce. Elle pleurniche. Elle supplie. Elle me dis qu'elle m'aime. Qu'elle a fait ça pour éliminer cette diablesse qui m'avait éloingné d'elle. Mais elle n'a rien compris, je l'aime cette diablesse. Je me défoule sur elle lui lance les pires sorts de magie noire que je connais. Elle meure en agoniqant le visage brulé par de l'acide.

Je retourne devans l'infirmerie. Et commence à faire les cent pas en compagnies de mes vieux compagnons de leur enfant et de Berty et du Loug garou, parrain de ma femme.

Deux heures plus tard, l'infirmière sort.

- J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle. Dit elle fatigué et les traits tirés.

- La bonne.

- J'ai stoppé l'hémoragie. Le foetus est toujours là, bien accroché et en bonne santé. Miss Potter a concentré sa magie pour protéger sa matrice.

- La mauvaise. Demandais le coeur au bord des lèvres.

- Elle a perdu trop de sang et les doloris qu'elle a reçu empéche tous les sorts de transfusion sanguin que nous lui lançons. Je ne sais quoi faire, cela dépasse mes compétences. Mais si nous ne trouvons pas rapidement une solution, elle ne passera pas la nuit.

Non ! Pas ça ! J'ai peur. Je cherche, réfléchis dans ma tête à une vitesse folle. Repassant en revue tout les sorts de ma connaissance qu'ils soient de magie noire ou blanche. Non ! C'est pas possible. Rien aucun sorts. Toute cette connaissance en moi pour quoi ? POUR RIEN !!! Même pas foutus de sauver ma propre femme.

- My Lord. M'appele avec prudence le loup garou. J'ai peux être une solution, mais j'ignore si elle vous conviendra ?

- Dites toujours Lupin. Toutes les idées sont à prendre.

- Les moldus sont ce qu'ils sont mais ils ont inventé un système qui remplacent les sorts de transfusion. L'idée c'est qu'un donneur compatible donne son sang pour palier au manque du receveur. Mais il risuqe d'avoir un problème.

- Lequel ?

- Pour que cela marche, il faut que le donneur soit compatible avec le donneur. Le mieux aurait été un membre de sa famille...

- Ou une personne qui partage son sang. Compléta Rogue arrivé entre temps.

Il me regarde avec insistance et je vois où il veux en venir. Je vais devoir donner mon sang à ma femme grâce à un appareil moldus. Et bien soit qu'il en soit ainsi, si cela me permet de sauver Angie et mon enfant, après peu m'importe. J'envois Lupin, Braty et Julius récuppérer l'appareil. Les jeunes Drago et Blaise se propose pour donner leur sang. Je sais qu'ils partagent le sang de ma femme grâce à leur pacte d'amitié fait lorsqu'ils n'avaient que douze ans mais je ne peux le permettre.

- Non. Hors de question jeunes gens. Vous ne donnerez pas votre sang. Cela n'a rien a voir avec vous où contre vous. Angie étant enceinte, je ne peux permettre que le sang d'une tiers personne entre dans sa conception. Je serais le seul à donner mon sang. Je veus la voir. Ordonnais je.

- Vous pouvez. Elle est faible. Alors vous aurez peu de temps. Expliqua L'infirmière.

Une fois de plus , elle semble si petite dans dans ce lit, dans cette blouse blance. Sa peau est pâle et ses traits sont tirés. Je m'approche doucement d'elle, j'ai peur de la reveiller. Je pose ma main sur la sienne et caresse avec tendresse son visage de porcelaine. Elle papillonne, ces yeux vert sont fatigué et flou.

- Comment te sens tu. Demandais je avec douceur.

- Fatiguée. Et engourdis. Le bébé. Tom. Le bébé ? Demanda t'elle terrorisé.

- Il va bien et il est toujours là rassure toi. Il est bien accroche. C'est un battant. Notre petit.

Elle soupire de soulagement et se rendors presque aussitôt.

Ce n'est que deux heures plus tard que Lupui & co reviennent avec le matériel. Après avec donner mon sang pendant 30 minutes à Angie, Pomfresh refait des examens qui sont satisfaisant. Elle est hors de danger. Elle n'a plus qu'a se reposer pour se remettre et reprendre une vie normale à mes côtés.

Et moi en attendant son rétablissement, je peux me consacrer à mon activité favorite.

Diriger le monde.

* * *

POV ANGIE

Je me suis parfaitement remise de mons agression. Je m'en veux. J'ai poussé Bella à bout et j'en ai payé les concéquences. J'ai risqué la vie de notre enfant pour une histore de fiérté. Tom au contraire ne m'en veux pas. M'expliquant que de toute manière, Bella m'aurait attaqué un moment ou un autre. Nous nous sommes installé dans son manoir et il me traite comme une poupée de cristale que risque de briser à chaque instant. Cela me rend folle.

Autand je n'ai pas ressentis de changement durant mon premier mois de grossesse autand le deuxième fut un véritable enfer. Chaque matin, j'ai la nausée et j'ai élu les toilette comme résidence principale. La moindre odeur de nourriture me fais fuir, direction les toilettes. En plus mes seins sont affreusement douloureux et ont doublés de volume, ce qui enchante Tom. Moi pas. Comble de l'horreur, j'ai des irruptions cutanée sur le visage, je me refais une puberté et l'acnée qui va avec.

Qui a dit " La grossesse embellit une femme " Que je lui créve les deux yeux.

Troisième mois.

Même synthomes, même galère. Les sautes d'humeur en plus. Ce qui en très pratique lorque j'ai envie d'envoyer ballader tous le monde. Et j'avoue, j'en profite un peu, personne ne m'en tiendra rigueur. Le pire dans tous ça, c'est que je me mais à pleurer pour rien et à éclater de rire la seconde suivante. Je deviens folle. Tom en ai venue à proscrire certains mots en ma présence. Comme grosse, obése, poid. La dernière fois, j'ai arraché un elfe de maison parce qu'il m'avait préparé des petits poids.

Quatrième mois.

Youppi !! Les nausées sont partis. Par contre les sautes d'humeurs sont là. Attention danger.

Par contre, je suis prise d'une frénésie sexuel incontrôlable. Mes hormones sont complétement déréglée. Je reveille 2 à 3 fois Tom par nuit pour qu'il me fasse l'amour. Au début il ne s'en plaingnait pas, mais à force, il en ai venue à demander des potions revigorantes et vitaminé à Severus. Je ne sompte plus le nombres de fois où nous l'avons fait dans le lit ou dans la douche. Quatre fois dans la bibliothèque, 7 fois dans la salle de réunion, 5 fois dans la salle du trône, 2 fois dans un placard à la sauvette, les cuisines, les jardins, la salle d'entrainement, le labo de Severus. Tom est complètement cassé et mort de fatigue parce ce que dans tout ça il doit diriger le monde.

Cinquième mois.

Ma frénésie est passé à la plus grande joie de Tom. En attendant j'ai des envies culinaires, plutôt bizarre pour certain et succulente pour moi. Des cornichons à la moutarde, des frites au chocolat, de la glace à la vanille nappée de sauce tomate. Rien de très étrange.

On connait enfin le sexe de l'enfant. C'est un petit mec. Je n'ai jamais vue Tom aussi heureux, abordant un sourire niais, il admire mon ventre comme si c'était la 8ème merveille du monde. Imaginant avec bonheur le futur de son fils.

Sixième mois.

Outre mes envis gastronomiques pour le moins étrange. Ma dernière folie est de redécorer le chateau. J'ai décidé de tous refaire. Tapis, meubilier, couleur, tapisserie. Au final, le chateau est chaleureux et limuneux. Tom semble content de moi et ne fit aucun contaire, à par pour me filiciter de mes choix. Je crois qu'il avait un peu peur des choix estéthique que j'aurais pu adopter. Jusqu'au jours où j'ai décider de refaire les couleur des robres de ces mangemorts. Cela ne la pas empêché d'être mort de rire, en compagnie de Drake, Blaise, Barty et Severus, lorsque j'ai poursuivit pour tous dans le chateau Lucius pour lui changer sa robe noir en jaune canaris à poid mauve.

Septième mois.

Je suis en plein extase. Mon petit bonhomme bouge. Je sens fréquement des petits coups. A chaque fois Tom se précipite pour lui aussi sentir son fils à travers moi. Il passe des heures et des heures à discuter à mon ventre. Je vais finir par être jalouse.

Huitième mois.

JE SUIS ENORME !!!!!!!!

J'ai mal au dos. Les cheville qui ont triplées de volume. Mini Voldemort ne me laisse pas dormir la nuit car il à décidé de jouer au foot. Et j'ai pris plus de 20 kilo. On dirait une baleine echoué sur une plage. Quand Tom me dit que je suis belle, j'ai envie de lui arracher la langue pour ce mensonge.

Neuvième mois.

ENFIN. C'est bientôt fini. J'en peux plus. J'en ai marre. Je n'arrive presque plus à me déplacer.

Depuis hier, j'ai des douleurs au ventre. Comme des crampes d'estomacs. Elles vont et viennent un peu toute les heures. En cet après midi de printemps, je réussit à trainer mon gros bide et moi dehors en compagnie de Drago, Blaise et de Pansy pour profiter des rayons du soleil.

- Toutes les crétures dotées d'une intélligences sont libres Les loup garou, Vampires, centaures... Libre d'avoir un travail, d'avoir des enfants. Le maître a ordonné l'exclusion des sangs de bourbes. Ils ont leur baguettes brisée, et un sort puissant les empêches de pratiquer la magie et de revenir dans notre onde. Conta Drago. Les sangs...

- Drago...

- Mélés n'ont bien sûr pas les même droits que nous...

- Drake !

- Quoi ?

- Je ...crois...Que ...que..j'ai perdu les eaux...Va chercehr Severus....VITE !!! Hurlais paniqué.

J'ai peur. Je suis morte de peur. Blaise me fait lévité jusqu'à ma chambre pendant que Drago cour comme fou vers le chateau.

- HHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. Ca fait un mal de chien.

* * *

POV TOM

Je sui sen pleine réunion avec mes principaus généraux pour discuter des mesures prises pour étouffé les poches de resistances sangs de bourbe. Je repense joyeusement au dernier mois qui furent assez sportifs.

Angie, enceinte, est magnifique. Même si elle ne veux pas le croire. Bien sûr qu'elle à pris du poids mais c'est normal. D'après Severus qui suis sa grossesse. Elle est dans les norme. Un kilo par moi et 5 le dernier. Ce qui est parfaitement normal. Je suis parfaitement en admiration complète devant son ventre rond, ses seins qui ont doublés de volumes. Mais je dois avouer qu'avoir une femme enceinte à la maison, c'est l'enfer sur terre. Un mois entier à faire l'amour, 24h sur 24, 7 jours sur 7, des envies culinaires écoeurantes, des envies de décorations farfelues quant je repense au couleur des robes de mes mangmorts. J'avoue que j'ai hate qu'elle accouche. D'ailleur, l'accouchement est pour bientôt et je suis sur le qui-vive. Je m'attend à ce qu'elle accouche dans la seconde.

- Maître ! Maître !

Qu'es ce que je disais.

- Ca y est Maître. C'est Angie. Elle est sur le point d'accoucher ! Cria le jeune Malfoy

Merde. Déjà. Panique à bord. Je vais être père. Je suis Drago jusqu'à ma propre chambre. Barty, Blaise, la jeune Pansy et Remus attendent déjà. Ils m'indiquent que Severus et Narcissa sont déjà à l'interieur. Je m'appraite à rentrer lorsque Barty m'en empêche.

- Non mon seigneur. Ldy Malfoy et Network, le médicomage de l'infirmerie sont les seules personnes que Severus à autorisé à entrer. Il ne veux personne dans ces pattes. Selon ces propres termes.

Je vais pour retorquer que je suis le seigneur de ténèbres et que personne ne me donne des ordres quand un hurlements se fait entendre.

- HHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. !!!!! TOM !!!!!!!!JE TE HAI !!!!!!!!!! TU NE ME TOUCHERA PLUS JAMAIS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hein ? Elle plaisante là j'espére.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas mon seigneur, Narcissa a dit strictement la même chose lors de la naisance de Drago. Me rassura Lucius avec un petit sourire.

- Ah. s'exclama son fils en comprennant quelque chose. C'est pour ça que je suis fils unique.

- Sale gosse. Grogna Lucius en mettant une claque derrière la tête de son fils tout aussi amusé que lui.

Tout le monde pouffe de rire devant les bétises du père et de fils moi compris.

Ce n'est qu'au bout de deux heures que Narcissa sortis de la chambre, en compagnie du médicomage qui parti imédiatement. Elle porte un petit paquet de couverture dan sles bras.

- C'est bien un petit garçon, maître. Et je tient à préciser que la Maîtresse à stipuler qu'il se nommera Gabriel sinon elle vous arrache les deux yeux et s'en fait des boule anti stress. Dit elle avec un large sourire.

J'approuve simplement de la tête. Je n'ai d'yeux que pour ce petit amas de couverture verte dans ses bras.

- Vous voulez le prendre ?

- Hein ? Demandais je intelligement.

Je ne peux pas le prendre. Il est si petit. Il va se briser. Moi qui adore tuer à tour de bras, je suis incapable de ne pas blesser ce petit ange de la perfection.

- Aller. Prenez le. Poussa t'elle. Vous mettez votre bras comme ça, toujours tenir la tête....

Après quelque explication de la part de la mère de famille, je tiens enfin mon fils dans mes bras.

Une touffe de cheveux noir sur la tête, bien qu'il ai les yeux fermés, je devine aisement les yeux vert emeraudes de sa mère, cahés derrières. Des joues roses et des petits mains potellés.

- Bonjours Gabriel Tom Jedusor. Chuchottais je avec douceur. Tu vas devenir un grand sorcier, un grand prince. Mon fils. Tu es parfait.

Severus sort à son tour de la chambre.

- Comment va t'elle ? Demandais je ausitôt.

- Bien elle va très bien. Fatiguée bien sûr mais elle se rend sur pied d'ici quelque jours. Annonce t'il avec un grand sourire. Vous pouvez aller la voir.

J'entre avec précaution dans la chambre. Son visage et calme et serein. un peu fatigué et tiré mais serein. Elle ouvre les yeux. Ils s'élluminent lorsqu'ils se pose sur moi et sur notre fils.

- Gabriel ? Demande t'elle

- Gabriel. Approuvais je en lui déposant un baiser sur le front.

Elle se rendors aussitôt un petit sourire au lèvres.

* * *

EPILOGUE

POV ANGIE

La vie s'est écoulé tranquillement avec ses hauts et ces bas.

L'annonce de notre existence au moldus, créa un chaos auquel ils n'étaient pas préparé. Mais au fils du temps ils ont fini par accépter. Et au final, on sait que vous existait mais chacun chez soi. Il y a toujours quelque reclacitrant, comme les extrmistes religieux qui nous prennent pour des suppots de Satan mais bon...

De notre côté,

Severus et Pansy sont le parrain et marraine de Gabriel.

Pans' et Drake se sont mariée et ont eu une petit poupée, Lucie, une brune au yeux gris acier. Abraxas en est gaga. D'ailleurs lui et Julius en accord avec leur famille, ont refait leur vie. Ils se sont remariés. Abraxas est avec une sorcière suédoise, aussi blonde que lui au doux nom d'Ingrid, au phisyque de top model, qui est enceinte d'une petite fille. Julius lui craqua pour une Italienne, Carmen, veuve et mère de deux jumelles.

Blaise epousa contre toute attente Ginny Weasley, espionne inflitré chez les Griffondors, partisante de Tom depuis l'affaire de la chambre des secrets. Les jumeaux qu'elle mis au monde sont pire que les frères defunt de la rouquine. Poudlard ne va pas survivre au leur passage.

Barty, lui resta célibataire, il préféra adopter un garçon, dont les parents furent tuer par les aurors, peu de temps avant notre victoire.

Drago eu une petite soeur. Certainement que Narcissa permis à Lucius de la toucher.

Remus se maria enfin et sa femme, Léa, donna naissance à un petit mec, Lucas, qui n'est pas atteint de Lycanthropie. Severus, lui, pas décidé de s'encombrer d'une femme, préfera une homme, un vampire plus précisement, William, dont il devint le calice.

3 ans après la naissance de Gabriel, ma petite princesse vit le jour. Morgane. Aussi brune que ces deux parents, elle posséde les yeux noirs sit intense que Tom possédait à une certaine époque. Je devint Directire de Poudlard, pour garder encore et toujours un oeil sur ce qui fut ma première maison, comme beaucoup d'autre comme moi.

Je pense que je suis enfin heureuse de ma vie. Ma vie... mon mari... mes enfants... mes amis...ma famille...

FIN.


End file.
